Breaking the Laws of Falling in Love
by AyakoOfDeath
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kestrel who moves alot. She comes to the City of Domino when her mother takes a job. Can she teach herself not to love? SetoOC
1. Moving In and Some New Neighbors

Disclaimer: The day I own YuGiOh is the day I become a true Mormon girl. That means I don't own it duh.

"Kess, Come get your stuff!" I heard my mother call my name as I looked out the window of my room at the streets and city of Domino.  
"Coming mom!" I shouted back as I got up and brushed off my pants. We had bought the fourth biggest house in Domino. My mother had a new job that paid well, but I wasn't happy. I had to go to a new school again. I had to make new friends, AGAIN, and I had to leave my beloved horse, again! I walked down the hall way that lead to the giant staircase that lead to the front of the house. I slid down the banister and hopped off grabbing my bags with a depressed look on my face.  
"Honey, I know it's hard to move to a new country a new place, but I promise you'll love it." She said trying to cheer me up.  
"Oh yea, just like I loved all the other three million places we've moved to." I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked back upstairs to the room that I had chosen to be my own to see my bed already set up and boxes and boxes of cloths and stuff.  
"Well that was fast." I found myself blinking in amazement. I then sighed and threw my suitcases down and fell back on my bed. I was an American girl in a Tokyo world. I had traveled the world. We have never staid anywhere for over three years. Why would this place be any different? "I should just keep to myself" I said out loud to myself. I got up and went over to the big window. Looking over to the left I saw something that I didn't see before. It was another mansion. A BIG mansion, it was right down the road.  
"Damn...that's huge. I wonder who owns it." My question was soon answered with a doorbell ring. I took off downstairs sliding down the banister again and hopping right off. I opened the door to see a little boy with black hair and purple eyes. He was holding a plate of brownies and he was smiling.  
"Hello! Uh...I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I live right down the street in the Kaiba mansion. I saw the moving trucks and decided to welcome you to Domino." The youth smiled and held out the brownies as I took them.  
"Well, Mokuba. I thank you for the brownies." My mother came to the door and smiled at the little boy.  
"WELL! Neighbors! Oh look brownies! How sweet. Please, please come in!" My mother led the ebony haired youth inside and pulled him towards the kitchen taking the brownies and setting them down. "Please, help yourself! You did bring them you should enjoy them too." I followed and decided why the hell not.  
"So, Mokuba. What are your interests?" I asked sitting down and taking a brownie.  
The ebony haired boy smiled taking the biggest brownie and saying "I like technology...the internet. So on." He smiled and ate the brownie.  
"Ah. Something we have in common then." I was cut off by a male voice.  
"Mokuba! Come on! We have to go back to school!"  
"Alright big brother! Sorry it was nice meeting you. Uh, what was your name?"  
I smiled "Kestrel. But call me Kess."  
The young boy nodded and ran out taking another brownie with him. I sighed and put plastic over the brownies and put them on the counter. I took my leave from the kitchen up to my room. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. Maybe it would become my paradise. Maybe not.

Well. That was interesting! No it sucked. Who am I kidding I can't write anything good. Oh well. Enjoy the crappiness yo!


	2. A Brand New Yet Old Present

Disclaimer: The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh is the day Korn becomes Mormon…I DON'T OWN IT.

The next day I woke up to my mother poking my shoulder saying my name.  
"Kess...Kess! Kiss kiss Kess!"  
I woke to my Title "Kiss kiss Kess" When I was young in America whenever I met someone I would kiss them which earned me my title. I covered my eyes with my black pillow.  
"What do you want mom?"  
"I have something for you. Something...special, that you might like." I took the pillow away from my face and blinked a few times until my vision cleared.  
"What is it?" I sat up and wondered. My mother motioned to follow her as she walked out. I got my pants on and slipped my sandals on. I followed her down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door to the backyard which I hadn't seen before. In the backyard was a giant field fenced in. Next to the field was an old barn that looked ancient the wood was rotten and grayish brown. I blinked a few times as we approached it. When we got to the doors she held up her hand for me to stop and wait. My mother went around the corner as I raised an eyebrow. Forty seconds later she came out with a big sixteen hand black horse called a Frisian. It looked very old and its mane and tail were extremely long and ratted. The fur had caked dirt and mud, it was almost impossible to tell it was a black horse. It looked like it was about to die. The only features I liked were the four white half pasterns and the blaze. I stood there with my mouth open.  
"Mother..." My voice sounded soft. "What the hell is that?" I asked in a sickened tone.  
My mother rolled her eyes. "He's yours. I bought him cheap here and he just came in today. He's only sixteen so he's not that old."  
"OLD? He's ancient! It looks like it's about to die!" You couldn't tell, but the horse rolled his eyes. After doing so he snorted as if saying "I'm not about to die." My mother sighed and handed me the lead rope.

"He needs a name. Clean him up and feed him. Remember you start school tomorrow morning." Before I could answer her she was already half way home. I looked at the horse and blinked.  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" I asked. He responded with a whinny as if laughing at me. "Well you need a name, how about Midnight?" The horse shook his powerful head in a "no" and snorted. "Hmm, General?" I asked again the Friesian snorting again. "Um. I don't know. Oh, how about Sage!" He paused for a moment and whinnied joyfully. "Alright Sage let's go clean you up." I led Sage into the barn and into the crossties seeing my old saddle, bridal, martingale, and brushes already in there proper places. "This might take awhile." I said with a small groan grabbing a curry comb and scissors.

I spent the next couple of hours working out tangles and cleaning off mud, but when I trimmed the front I gazed in wonder at this special rare feature.  
"You have blue eyes." Yea, this horse had dark blue eyes, pretty ones at that. I smiled as I put the scissors and brushes down and looked at my work. Sage's coat shown like liquid granite. And his mane which I had kept to his knees shone with a healthy shine. He was no longer an old dirty looking horse. He was a show horse. As badly as I wanted to ride him I looked at my wristwatch and it was ten pm. My mother was probably already drunk and if she found me out here she would probably go insane. I quickly ran and grabbed a water pail and some hay throwing it into one of the many stalls. I then led Sage to the stall opening it to let him in. As I slid the door closed and locked it I said. "You're still a stupid ass, but you're not that bad. Goodnight Sage." I walked out hearing a whinny and smiled. The lights were not on so I had to walk blindly on the small road that led back to our house. As I walked up the stairs and threw myself on the bed I thought of my new horse. I drifted off with the scent of the barn streaming though my nostrils.  
"It might not be that bad here, but I will still hold to my vow of not making close friends." That was the last thing I remembered saying that night.

Well...Did you like it? Was that a good chapter? No. Perhaps not...oh well. Next chapter, Kestrel heads off to school and oh dear god. You wonder what will happen. REVIEW to find out. I think that was a better chapter.


	3. School Bells, Favors, and a Guest

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own YuGiOh I don't own any of the Songs I used in this fic. I do own Kestrel and Sage... I don't own Domino, but I would like to own it one day sighs Yea like that day will come.

I woke up at five the next morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked around seeing my new school uniform folded neatly on my bed. I turned my lamp on and held my head folding the covers over and placed my feet firmly on the floor. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked a mess. I got dressed and brushed my hair. A shower would have been nice, but I didn't have the time. I sprayed myself with perfume to try and hide the scent of the barn. It didn't work out that well. I took in a deep breath and went downstairs to see my mother passed out on the couch. I shook my head slowly and went into the kitchen opening the fridge only to see some water, an apple, and some milk. I checked the counter to only find a pile of gram crackers and a cereal bars. I grabbed two cereal bars and took an apple out of the fridge for Sage. I then took the patio door out to the backyard and walked along the road to the barn looking at the giant mansion that was down the street taking a bite out of the cereal bar. I went around the side of the barn and opened the door to see a small office like room. I shrugged and walked though the second door and whistled.  
"Sage, You still alive in here?" I asked my answer being a small whinny followed by a snort. I laughed and ate the rest of the cereal bar putting the wrapper in my pocket. I then opened the stall door and walked in holding out the apple as he sniffed it and took a bite spitting it back out.  
"What? You don't like apples?" He snorted in dislike and sniffed my pocket nibbling at it. I blinked once and took out the other cereal bar and opened it. His ears went forward immediately and started eating it. I smirked and let him have it.  
"Well. A horse that hates apples, and has a taste for Granola. Now I've seen everything." I opened the door again and grabbed another bunch of hay throwing it in and getting two cups of oats putting it in a pail, and placing it right by the water bucket. I then took out the apple that was bitten into and sat in Sage's stall beginning to eat. Sage and I finished our breakfasts and I took him out looking at my wristwatch. I only had an hour.  
"Sorry Sage. Ill have to put you out in the pasture. I can't ride this morning." Sage's ears went back and he looked down. He looked as if he had been waiting for me to ride him all night. I clipped his lead rope on and led him out into the field, but he didn't want to go. He just went in, cocked his head, and turned waiting by the gate. I looked at the long stretch of the field that went strait to the front door of our house. I bit my lower lip and shrugged looking at Sage. "Alright, how 'bout we make a deal. Ill ride you bareback all the way down to the front of the house in this field." I pointed in the direction of the house. In amazing understanding Sages ears went fully forward and he whinnied and hiccupped a little. I climbed the fence, Sage getting by it so I could mount easy. I smiled and got on fixing myself on him and grabbing a handful of his mane.  
"Whenever you're ready" I said as Sage took off slowly at first, but getting faster as we went. His stride was so long I could feel his feet move under me. I didn't bounce much and the ride was very enjoyable. His long mane flew back on me and I felt as if I was flying. I trusted him and he trusted me. He staid under me nicely and we rode as one. Halfway down the field he started to slow to a canter, then a trot, and finally a walk. He turned around to let me dismount and go over the fence. When I did and landed on the other side he started to rack a little in joy.  
"Oh now you're just showing off." I said with a small smirk. Sage whinnied and jumped up tossing his head. I smiled and waved goodbye as Sage took off at full speed to the back of the pasture to graze. I walked into the house and got my backpack fixing my skirt and walking out to wait for the school bus, I was right on time for the bus. I looked down the street seeing it coming down the road and all of a sudden I got really nervous. It had been so long since I went to school. I held my black backpack and swung it over my shoulder as the bus passed me right by. I blinked once and then sighed.  
"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I closed my eyes and sighed hearing a honk of a horn. I looked up to see a black limo and a window being rolled down. There was the face of my savior. The face was Mokuba's.  
"I saw what happened. You're going to Domino high right?" I nodded and blinked as the door opened. "Need a ride?" He asked smiling.  
"Mokuba...Thank you!" I quickly climbed in and sat by Mokuba looking up to see a tall figure with brown hair and midnight blue eyes.  
"This is my big brother, Seto Kiaba." Seto's eyes looked at me stopping for a moment and then adverted again. "Don't mind him." I heard Mokuba whisper. I smiled a little at Mokuba and then looked out the window. After several moments of silence, Mokuba spoke again. "Big brother? This is Kestrel." I looked over at the older Kiaba trying to catch his eyes, but failed. I shrugged and looked out the window as we stopped in front of Mokuba's school. "Ill see you later Kess. Bye big brother!" With that he slammed the door shut and ran into the elementary school and we were off again.  
"He's a nice boy." I said, looking out the window on the opposite side of the limo. Seto's eyes flickered to me and then back to his own window as he smirked. Nothing was said the rest of the way. As we approached the school Seto grabbed his bag and briefcase and got out. I grabbed my black bag and opened the door finding it was locked. I blinked and tried to unlock it, but it failed. I looked over to the other door finding Kiaba was holding the door open for me his finger next to the switch that locked the doors. I bit my lower lip as I usually did and scooted over getting out of the limo. Seto closed the door and started walking up the stairs to the school. I half smiled and started up the stairs to the school. As I opened the door my stomach turned again. I hesitated and then opened the door and wondered were the office was. There were three ways I could go, Left, Right, or strait. A short boy passed me by and I bit my lip out of nervousness.  
"Excuse me?"  
The young tricolor haired boy stopped and looked up at me innocently. "Yes?"  
"I'm new here and I was wondering if you new where the office was."  
"The office? I'm heading there right now. Come, follow me." He smiled and started to walk.  
"Thank you very much!" I followed him.  
"So where are you from?" He asked.  
"Oh. I travel here and there. I was born in America though."  
"Well then. I'm guessing you need a friend! I'm Yugi Moto."  
That threw me off. Usually when I went to school people laughed at me. "Kestrel Morgan." I replied as we stopped in front of the office him turning to me offering his hand. "Nice to meet ya. I hope you like it here in Domino." I took his hand and smiled shaking it. He broke the shake and walked on. I frowned again and walked into the office.  
The secretary looked up at me and asked "Yes may I help you?"  
"Uh, Yea I'm Kestrel Morgan I'm new here and I need my list of classes and my locker combination."  
"Alright, one second here." She began typing and hitting the computer. "Come on...Stupid piece of junk."  
I looked up and asked "Need some help?" I looked over to see the computer frozen. I walked around and began typing a hacker code. The secretary blinked a few times as my file popped up. I walked back around and picked up my bag.  
"Thank you." She took out a pen and a small piece of paper. I nodded to her as she gave me the paper. "That's your locker combination and this is your list of classes." She handed me the small piece of paper with my locker combination on it and the separate piece with my classes.  
"Thanks. Good day." I said as I walked out. I took a look at my list of classes and blinked.  
8am-9am: Math  
9am-10am: Social Studies  
10am-11am: P.E  
11am-12pm: Science  
12pm-1:30pm: Lunch  
1:30pm-2pm: Language Arts  
2pm-3pm: Art  
"This isn't all that hard." I said to myself. I shrugged and walked upstairs to my locker and tested my locker combo. 5, 26, and 1. I heard a click and I opened it. I put my jacket away on the hook and sighed. Somehow this was all too perfect. I got a free ride to school after missing the bus, I met a nice boy, and I can open up my locker after all this time. Somewhere there must have been a catch. I sighed and grabbed my bag swinging it around my back as some other kids started to come in. I shut my locker door and turned around to see Kiaba walk by me. I wanted to say hi, but he was walking so fast that I couldn't.  
"Kiaba is really rude. I would suggest not talking to him." A semi-familiar voice came from below me." I looked down and there was Yugi.  
"Oh? Well Ill have to put that advice to good use then."  
He laughed a little and spoke again. "Well. What class do you have first? I could show you were it is with ease."  
I looked on my list with an "uhhhh...Math."  
"Down the hall to the right forth door on the left." He smiled. I nodded and waved goodbye. As I walked Yugi turned and said "Oh, Kess! Sit with me and my friends at lunch alright? Ill meet you here." I nodded again and started off to my first class. As I entered the room the bell rang and everyone ran passed me to get inside. I dropped my bag and a couple things spilled out.

"Shit." I said to myself as I kneeled down and got my papers together and stuffed them back in my bag. I walked in after doing so and the teacher looked up at me.  
"You must be Kestrel. Please come in." I walked inside as the teacher stood up and waved me over to the front of the class. "Class we have a new student. This is Kestrel and she'll be with us the rest of the year." I rolled my eyes at this. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" She sat back at her desk and started working on something.  
I looked out to the class and they looked back at me. "Um, Well I'm Kestrel. My friends call me Kess. Or if you like to make fun of me Kiss kiss Kess." The class laughed. "I like the color black, I like swords, I fence myself, I also ride horses, I have seen almost every inch of the world except for Japan. I speak ten languages, my favorite subject is Art, and my least is math. Well who does like math? I guess that really...doesn't count." Another batch of giggles came from the desks. "So I guess my least favorite subject is Language arts, any questions?" A few hands rose. I decided to pick the blond in the back. "Uh, you."  
"How's you's get dat name? Kiss kiss Kess?" The blonde asked who I looked on his backpack in big letters red the name: Joey Wheeler.  
"Well, Joey When I was young whenever I met a person I would give them a big kiss."  
Another boy with triangle like hair who was next to Joey spoke. "Hello Kess! My name is Tristan, how 'bout a kiss?"  
A few boys started to say "Yea! Me two!" and "Me Three!"  
I blushed deeply and the teacher quieted them down. "Stop it all. Kestrel you can get a math book on the shelf there and sit next to Joey there." I got my book still blushing and sat by Joey him and Tristan still giggling a little.  
After math class was over I packed up my stuff and walked out. Next was Social Studies. I finally found the room and walked in seeing Yugi there. I wanted to smile, but decided to keep my promise not to make any close friends. I did sit next to him though.  
"Hey, Yugi." I said putting my bag beside me.  
"Hey, Kess." He said. "How was your first class?"  
"Oh when I explained my title two little perverts one named Joey and the other named Tristan had to remark on it."  
"I know them! Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor! They are kind of weird, but funny when you get to know them." My senses rebelled and a smile grazed my face. The bell rang and the Teacher walked in.  
"Hello class. We have a new student. Why don't you stand up Kestrel?" I stood up and waved. "Kestrel is going to be with us for the rest of the school year."  
"Please. Call me Kess." I said sitting down again.  
"Alright, Kess I believe you have a book under your chair. Please let us all turn the page to one hundred and thirty five as we continue our discussion on Egyptian history." I took out my book and turned to the page it showing a picture of Obelisks temple. "Can anyone identify that place?" I raised my hand quickly. He looking at me and nodding.  
"That's Obelisks temple. It was built a couple years before the time of Pharaoh Atemu's birth." The teacher nodded.  
"That is correct. Good job Kess..." And he went on discussing the reason it was built.  
Yugi looked at me funny and I blinked. "What?" I whispered.  
"Atemu?"  
"Yes, A pharaoh that was sealed in an ancient Egyptian relic that was known as the millennium puzzle."  
Yugi gulped and looked ahead again. I blinked at him confused as my eyes wandered to the golden thing on his neck. At that time I didn't know what it was. I had never seen a picture of the millennium puzzle or any of the items. I just knew a little bit about them.  
Social Studies Class wasn't interesting. I knew almost everything from stuff I had read on the internet. I looked at my next class and saw it was P.E. I had my cloths in my bag so I was okay. I walked down the hall with my bag tossed over my shoulders I went down to the basement level and went into the girl's locker room. I put on a swimsuit like thing with a white sweatshirt over it. I looked at myself in the mirror ignoring all the preppy girls' conversations. The bell rung and I followed all the girls out into the field. The P.E teacher blew her whistle to quiet everyone down. I stood in the back with my arms behind me waiting for more humiliation.  
"Alright listen up! We have a new student named Kestrel that'll make our teams even. Ill say no more then that. Now let's play kickball!" I groaned. I was always picked last for kickball. I hated P.E, but only liked it because I got to be outside and active. "Tea' your one captain and Germaine you're another. Tea' picks first." They started going back in forth until I was last.  
"You got the new girl Tea'" Germaine said as I casually walked over to her side. We got to kick first and I was in the back as usual. Now I'm not saying I can't kick because hell yes I can, but most of the people on our team were GOOD. We got five home runs and a few good kicks and two outs. It was my turn as I stepped up I waited in the back. I decided to scare everybody. Smiling as I thought of it. The pitch came and I ran at it missing the ball. Tea' looked as pissed as everyone else. The second pitch came and I missed again. Tea' couldn't take it. She walked up to me and said  
"I'm going to kick for you alright?"  
I glared at her and said "No."  
"You're going to cost us the game!" She said louder.  
I closed my eyes and reopened them looking at her strait in the eye saying to her loud enough so everyone could hear. "You preps really need to learn how to trust people like me more. Could you do that for me? In your black heart could you put a little faith in me?" Lost for words she backed off. This was it. Everyone in the outfield had moved up so close I could detect everyone of there scents. The pitch came, my heart raced as I ran at the ball and kicking it across the field. I watched it go as I smiled and took off around the bases the girls on my team screamed and Tea looked surprised. I made it to home base and everyone started to laugh. I smiled myself. It was good that I did that. I think it earned me a little respect with the popular girls. As finished getting dressed Tea' approached me.  
"Hey. I'm sorry. I should have put more faith in you. I now realize what you were doing. You wanted everyone to move in so it would take them longer to get the ball. That was very smart by the way." She smiled.  
"Thank you." I said putting my backpack over my shoulder. "All is forgiven I assure you." I walked out of the locker rooms and up the stairs. This day was going so perfect. I really don't think it could get any better. Science was next. I ran up the stairs and walked down the first floor hall to the science room. As I walked in I looked around. The room was deathly silent. All the kids seemed so focused on the blackboard even though there was nothing written on it.  
"Miss Morgan." Came the teacher's voice.  
"Yes ma'am?" I said quietly. I already had a bad feeling about this class.  
"You may sit next to Bakura in the back." She pointed to the snow white-haired boy sitting alone in the aisle. I nodded and walked back sitting by the white haired boy. He looked at me and blinked writing something on a piece of paper he motioned it into the middle of our counter. I looked over and read: _I'd be careful in this class. Miss Sims is really tough. Are you new here? _I took out a pen and wrote back on my notes.  
_I already had a bad feeling about this class. Yes I am new. --  
What is your first name? --  
Kestrel, but you may call me Kess if you like. --  
That's a pretty name. Where are you from? --  
I travel here and there. We came from Africa though. I was born in America. --  
I'm from England. As you have heard my name is Bakura.--  
It's nice to meet you Bakura. _At that I looked at him he blushing as he read that. I smiled though. I liked Bakura. Something about him calmed me. I don't know what, but something. We went though class not talking because of Mrs. Sims, but as soon as the bell rang and she left for lunch he turned to me and spoke. He had an accent and his voice sounded so full of tranquility.  
"Well Kess I hope you enjoy your time in Domino. It's a really nice place to live."  
Against my will I smiled at him "Thank you Baku-san" I said. We both packed up our bags and left the room in different Directions. I went to my locker and put my stuff up getting my lunch bag and waiting for Yugi. I looked down and then up to see him.  
"Hey? You ready?" He smiled.  
I looked at him and nodded following the boy to the lunch room. As we passed though the hall I looked into a room and there was Seto, eating his lunch and working on something on a laptop. I stopped and stared at him. Yugi turned around when he realized I wasn't following him.  
"He always eats his lunch alone. Why take an interest in him? He is mean, and rude, and insecure. Come on. My friends are waiting to meet you." I took one last glance at Seto and then followed Yugi down to the lunch room. It was crazy down there. Everyone was yelling and screaming and eating like a pack of wild wolves. I guess I HAD been away from school too long. Yugi led me to a lunch table were I saw Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. There was also another boy with ebony hair and green eyes. Bakura looked up and smiled at me.  
"Everyone this is Kess." All five pairs of eyes looked up. "Kess this is Duke" He pointed to the ebony haired boy. "This is Joey and Tristan as you know." I waved at them slightly blushing at what Tristan had asked me earlier. "This is my best friend Tea" She nodded slightly at me. "And this is Bakura."  
"I believe I know Bakura." I smiled slightly at him.  
"How's 'bout that kiss?" Joey and Tristan said together as one to me.  
"I don't do that anymore guys sorry."  
"Kiss?" Duke asked slightly confused.  
"When Kess was younger she used to kiss everyone she met. That earned her the name Kiss kiss Kess." Joey said.  
"That is funny... wish Serenity was like that."  
"She's off limits lover boy." Joey said sternly.  
I sat down and opened up my lunch bag to see Nachos, Cheese, and some beef. I poured it all out on the table and everyone stared.  
"NACHOS!" Joey screamed as he got up onto the table and shouted. "KISS KISS KESS IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" A teacher came over and told him to get down or go to the principle. I laughed and opened up the dip. There were a big bag and a lot of sauce.  
"I can't eat all this you want some?" I asked.  
"HELL YES!" Joeys said as he started stuffing his face. Everyone else started in on it including me. I liked these guys. They were a little insane, but I liked them. I looked over to Duke and stared at him. He noticed as he lifted his head after taking some dip.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing...just...nothing."  
"No you were staring at me love sick weren't you? Don't worry a lot of girls like me." He points to some cheerleaders behind him that started a cheer.  
"Duke Duke he's our man if he can't do it no one can goooo DUKE!"  
"I was not staring at you love sick first of all and I will never stare at anyone love sick. EVER."  
"Oh denial I got it." He said rolling his emerald eyes.  
"I do not love you! I don't love anyone!" I yelled a little loud.  
"Ahem. Right." He said again.  
"Then Ill prove it!" I quickly went around and turned Tristan around kissing him. I walked back calmly and sat down at my spot. Tea's eyes went wide. Bakura tensed. Yugi looked like he was about to scream bloody murder. And Joey calmed down. Duke just stared at me with a confused look on his face. I was just sitting there pouting.  
Tristan broke the silence "I now know why she's called Kiss kiss Kess now." I shook my head and grabbed my trash throwing it away and walking out of the lunch room.  
"Duke you go after her now. Apologize." Yugi said quietly yet forcefully.  
Duke was lost for words. "Fine." Was all that could come out of his mouth, he got up and walked out after me. I was already sitting on the steps looking at the wall with tears in my eyes. Everyone had watched me do that, everyone saw. Duke walked hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped in front of me.  
"Listen I'm sorry I made you go off the edge like that."  
"Who sent you? It was Yugi wasn't it?"  
"Yes. Yugi sent me."  
"Then how could you mean that you were sorry if you didn't come on your own." I asked him with a shaky voice.  
"I don't" I cut him off.  
"Know? You just ruined my perfect day. Now everyone is going to start calling me a slut and a whore." I said eyes filled with tears one tear escaping from the bottom of my lid.  
"No there not..." He said sitting next to me.  
"Yes they are. This has happened to me many times before. Every one of them has turned out the same. I go to school, I get misunderstood, and everyone makes my life hell." That made Duke lost for words. The bell rang as I looked over to Duke. "I might have liked you a little, but you see the reason why I denied it is that my mother doesn't keep a job in one place for long. So many hearts have been broken, so many friends, lost. No one understands that I don't want to be hurt by having to leave my close friends again. You have no idea what its like to be me." The bell rang and I left for Language arts. Duke sat there lost thinking about what I said.  
Language arts was uneventful, but I was right, girls started to call me a slut. Saying things like "Watch out, slut." And "Bitch move it." I went to my locker and got my things out and ready to go home. As I walked to Art several people pushed me down. A few boys grabbed my ass. I sat down in the room and waited for things to get worse. A familiar presence came and sat down next to me. I looked over to my left to see Seto. I looked up and blinked him shooting his eyes at me and then back to the chalkboard. I buried my face in my arms as a few people pushed into me as they walked to the back of the room. A big girl shoved me over and I found myself in Seto's lap. I quickly got up and found myself again not looking at Seto at all. That was just too embarrassing. Seto shadowed his face with his briefcase seeming to be looking for something important. I didn't look at him. I just got out my normal sketch pad and a few pencils. As I waited for the teacher to come in I decided to draw Sage. As the teacher came in. Seto put his briefcase down and clasped his hands.  
"Class we have a new student." He pointed to me, but I wasn't listening. I was too wrapped up in my drawing. I didn't want to listen. I had heard it all before. "Her name is Kestrel. And if Kestrel would come up here and show me what she is drawing I could maybe see why she is ignoring me." That took my attention back to the teacher. I sighed and walked up to the front and handed him my book. He looked at the drawing I was doing. It was half done. The front of Sage to his front legs were done I had just been shading his long mane. He looked back though my sketches. He looked impressed. Mostly the drawings I had done were of people in towns and my old horses. There were even some of my old houses.  
"Well. These are very good. You are an excellent artist, every thing I could possibly teach you is in here, but please pay attention." He said. Handing me back my book. I nodded at him and walked back to my desk opening it up to the drawing of Sage. Seto looked over at my drawings and looked impressed.  
"You are very good" He said really quietly  
"Thank you Kiaba" I whispered back. I continued drawing as the teacher spoke.  
"Well as you all know this is the final day before spring break. So I want you all to draw me something that intrigues you that you saw over your break. That's all I won't give you any more work, free time do as you wish." He said walking back to his desk. I continued to draw as Seto got out some paperwork and his laptop. He paused for a second then asked me very quietly.  
"Do you need a ride home?" I didn't think of that. My mother thinks that the bus took me that morning. I did in fact need a ride. The buses didn't have my name on the list so they wouldn't take me.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Well. You do live right by me. Could I offer you one?"  
"Please and thank you." I said. Seto just nodded. That led me to think. If Yugi was right and Kiaba was a rude guy, why was he offering me a ride? I bit my lower lip and typed in my brain "How come if Kiaba was a rude guy he was being nice to me." Thousands of possibilities came to me and I sighed. Why should I care? The bell rang and I walked with Seto to the front of the school. I staid close, but not too close. The limo arrived and I snuck in Kiaba going in after me. Nothing was said until Mokuba entered the car.  
"Hey, Kess, hey big brother!"  
"Hello Mokuba" Seto and I said as one. The limo drove off again and Mokuba and I talked about our days. Kiaba didn't seem interested, but his eyes did turn to me when I told Mokuba I had kissed Tristan. The limo drove up to my house and I got out.  
"Seto, Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." I shut the door and walked up to the front door and went inside dropping my bag and frowning. I went upstairs and got jeans, a shirt, and my riding boots on. I looked at myself in the mirror and put my hair up in a tight bun. I sighed and walked out to the barn I saw Sage waiting at the gate impatiently. I smiled and grabbed him.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." I said as Sage whinnied. I put the lead rope on him and led him over to the barn. As we walked in I turned on all the lights and put Sage on the crossties. "English or Western?" I asked Sage getting out both saddles. The black, English saddle would look very good on Sage, but the Western one would keep him in check and my balance as well. Sage's nose touched the English saddle and he looked up at me. It was amazing I could understand him. That look was always given to me by my last horse. An Arab mix named Sol Caliber. It meant "English. Don't worry. I won't let you fall. And if I do you can not feed me for a week." I looked at him without the only a little bit of doubt. I hated English saddles. They always did something to me. My foot would get caught in my boot or I would take to sharp a turn and fall out easily. I swallowed my pride and nodded going around and putting the heavy western saddle back and putting the English saddle down. I picked Sage's feet and got all the dirt out and quickly gave him a fair brush down. I then threw the saddle pad over and the saddle on top of that. I fasten it up tight and grabbed the right bridal putting some alcohol on it before hand and rinsing it off because it was my last horses. I went around him and took off the halter and put the bit up to his mouth. He took it and I fixed the bridal. Sage was set. I hung the halter and took up the reins. I saw an old C.D player and looked in it. There was a C.D in it. I tested it and it worked. I pressed play as I went around and mounted Sage. The first track came on as I blinked. I knew this song. It was a midi I had found on the internet one day. It was a sad pretty tune. It was Sango's theme. I walked around the arena as I listened to it. I cantered slowly as the piano took over our souls. I started using all four of the reins to rack to the slow song. Sage followed though doing everything I told him to. I closed my eyes and felt a sense of control and freedom. I pivoted Sage around to the front making him go in circles as the song started to fade out to the faster part. I hiccup him up slightly and then back making his head bow. Then as the song began I cantered forward slowly at a loupe and pivoted again turned him in circles as we went going around imaginary barrels Then As it held the end note I turned the corner and pivoted to the front of the barn in the middle of the arena stopping him suddenly. The music stopped and I opened my eyes to hear clapping. There was a white haired boy sitting on top of the fence that was in the front of the arena.

Ohh! Cliffy! I rule. Oh yea. Well. So many questions, I'm leaving you with them all. But! Think about who she could be in love with! Is it Seto? Is it Bakura? Is it Duke? Hell it could be Tristan! Matters on how I feel tomorrow when I write the next chapter. Read and Review for me! All your questions will soon be answered. Muwahahaha. Now you all must stay and wait for the next chapter! You want to- no you NEED to find out who likes Kess. cackles evilly


	4. Misled Love and Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or Yami-Jesus, or Joey-Jesus, or the Dice master, Okay! I don't own Yugioh, or any songs that I am thinking about using...

I cocked my head to one side and looked at the boy. It was Bakura. He was here. In my barn. I stared awkwardly at him as he stopped clapping and smiled. I stared blankly at him and he stared smiling at me. I was so confused. Sage grew impatient and moved a little to shake me out of it.  
"Bakura, what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I came to see if you were alright. I didn't get to talk to you after the incident with Duke." He said hopping down and walking towards me. Sage snorted and rolled his eyes. I dismounted and blinked.  
"Yes. I'm fine now. I'm going to be made fun of the rest of the year, but I'm alright." I said.  
"Well. I don't know what to tell you with your popularity at Domino, but I want you to know if you ever need anything I'd like it if you came to me." His voice grew soft as he ended that sentence. Why? I have no idea.  
"Thank you Bakura. You're a sweet friend." I smiled at him as he turned a slight shade of pink.  
"Stop your going to make me blush!"  
I laughed at that remark "I think it's too late you have already turned a little pink." At that he blushed a little harder feeling embarrassed. I smirked.  
"Well if you're alright ill be going." He said turning.  
"You don't have to go. I'd love it if you staid for awhile." Sage pushed me with his nose and I turned around. "What?" I asked. Sage snorted and looked away from me. "I'm sorry Sage. I know I promised to ride you all day, but how about we go on a trail tonight...or Bakura could ride on your back next to me?" Sage looked at Bakura for a moment then whinnied. "Alright, then its set. How about it Bakura? Want to come into the field and ride with me?"  
"Sure." He said shrugging. I smiled then waved him to follow me. I led Sage to the field and then mounted. Bakura got up on the fence and got behind me. I smiled as he put his arms around my waist blushing slightly.  
"Have you done this before Baku?" I asked.  
"Loads of times." He smiled and held tighter.  
"Alright Sage, walk on." I said as Sage moved forward. I sat up strait and looked ahead at the field. It was amazing how far it stretched. I looked over towards the Kiaba mansion and blinked. There was no fence that divided us up. The fence ended at the wall of the mansion. Somehow I was curious on what the Kiaba brothers did in that big place. I turned my attention back to the field. I started to slouch a little as I became bored with walking. Unfortunately when I did slouch Bakura's hands touched my breasts. I felt my face heat up quickly as I shot up strait again. Bakura tensed at that. We said no more. It was an honest mistake.  
"I'm going to ask to canter now. Is that okay?"  
"Y Y Yea." He stammered. I kissed and Sage started to canter He gained a lot of speed though I allowed him to. I let the reins drop a little as we raced though-out the field. Bakura seemed uncomfortable. Not by the ride, but by being close to me. My mind kept going back to the thought that he liked me. My mind wandered and kept telling me how nice it would be to kiss him. How nice it would be for him to...touch me again. WHOAH! How did that come out! I decided to go in. This ride was going to my head. I rode into the entrance and dismounted. Bakura quickly got off and I dismounted as well. I took Sage in quickly not waiting for Bakura. I started to un-tack very quickly and when I put the saddle back Bakura stood there staring at me.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't holding on tight enough then when you moved" I cut him off.  
"No I understand this is about something else. What happened out there was an honest mistake." I led Sage over to his stall.  
"Well...I think I'm going to go." I gave slack into the rope and looked down.  
"Only if you want to." Fuck it. I said to myself. "Listen it was really no big deal. So what? You touched my boob's big deal. Just let's keep it to ourselves and never speak of it again." All was silent as I looked up and Brown met silver blue for the truest first time. I had never noticed how pretty Bakura's eyes were. After several minutes Sage grew impatient and pushed me into Bakura's arms. Bakura caught me and I looked up at him.  
"Thanks. Sorry about that." I stood up again.  
Bakura nodded. "Kestrel remember I am your friend. That's all I came here to say." He turned around and walked out really fast. I watched him go and turned to Sages stall hitting my head on the wood.  
"I'm so fucking stupid. Stupid!" I banged my head one more time and opened my eyes. "I will not love anyone. No one, not Bakura, not I don't know Tristan, not ANYONE!" Sage stuck his nose though the feed hole and nuzzled me. I looked over at him and pet his nose. "I'm sorry Sage. I should have just let him go. We would have had more time to ride. Forgive me?" I asked. Sage grunted in a "yea, guess so." Type of way and I smiled. "Thanks love" I said. I turned around and walked to the hay bales getting a stack and throwing it in to Sage to eat and getting a few cups of oats as well.  
"There you go. Ill see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out. I took the road back to the house. When I reached the porch I walked inside to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Nothing was going right. All good things came to an end at that point in my life. Nothing more. Mostly what bothered me were the words that went though my head after the "incident" With Bakura. I looked down and sighed. Getting up I swung myself around and took a Root beer out of the fridge. Popping the can they sticky soda sprayed me. I wiped my eyes and took in some air. Grabbing the towel that hung over the sink the doorbell rang. I started to wipe my face as I opened the door to see my mother.  
"Welcome home mom. Have fun at work?" My mother rolled her eyes and pushed past me. I shrugged and shut the door. "Where do you work anyway?" I asked damping the towel in the sink and washing my face.  
"I can't tell you. All you can know is that it pays well." She threw herself on the couch and turned on the Television. I decided to leave her alone. Usually when my mother watched T.V she drank like hell. I decided to go up to my room and listen to music. Hell it was spring break. I had two weeks to do what ever the hell I wanted! Everything should be perfect and good. I kicked open the door to my room and flung myself onto the perfectly made bed. Flipping myself over, I grabbed my C.Ds and started flipping though. All the blood was rushing to my head as I lay off the side of my bed.  
"Lets see. Green day, Three days grace, Evanescence, or Twisted?" Because I wanted to feel mean as shit I grabbed twisted and put it in my player. The intro came on and I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself saying the words to the evil bitch in the mirror.  
"Behind this gate is a place, a damp dark place, where sunlight does not shine, a place where people who are different can call home. And what home would be complete without a family, a family of Hideous abominations that were cast out of your world, the world that brags and boasts of love. The world didn't love when they branded us freekshows! Ah yes that deplorable little name that you embrace like the night. It was you who turned your back on them! And now there going to rip your soul apart. There's no way out now. The mutation process has already begun. Just like that. Whether you change or decompose is no concern to me now. My job is done. Welcome to the freekshow!"  
I stared at myself as those words hit the other side of me. I looked away and waited for the next song. Hopeful that it would be my favorite, it was. I smiled and reopened my eyes singing as loud as I could.  
"I swallow razor blades and spit up blood  
Cut out my heart and gave it to my love  
I hung myself with an extension cord  
And dangled high above the ouiji board  
I heard the wind in the trees and it made me scream  
I'm wonderin' if it's real life or just another dream  
I need something, someone  
To help me with my brain because it's fallen apart  
I fall apart

I've fallen to pieces but I don't know why  
It's all because  
It's all because we're all afraid to die  
And if you think  
And if you think about it, it will eat you  
From the inside out till you don't know what to do  
You fall apart

I'm drinking gas smoking square after square  
I'm looking for this place but I don't know where  
I'm just a soul in the land of the lost  
I feel the blood in my lungs when I cough  
I cut my hands off in the dark and just sat there and bled  
Why the whole world fell apart inside of my head?  
I need something  
Someone  
To help me with my brain because it's fallen apart  
I fall apart

I've fallen to pieces but I don't know why  
It's all because  
It's all because we're all afraid to die  
And if you think  
And if you think about it, it will eat you  
From the inside out till you don't know what to do  
You fall apart

I broke my brain cage open with a butcher knife  
And open up the wound to show my life  
I'm not the devil but your momma swear were one in the same  
And we didn't make it this way so were not carry in the blame  
I've been down and out  
I know what that's all about

You fall apart  
I need something, someone  
Help me with my brain, help me with my brain  
You fall apart  
I need something, someone  
Help me with my brain, help me with my brain

I've fallen to pieces but I don't know why  
It's all because  
It's all because we're all afraid to die  
And if you think  
And if you think about it, it will eat you  
From the inside out till you don't know what to do  
You fall apart

Jumped outta twenty story window today  
I got back up and then I walked away  
My head was screamin' for a Tylenol  
Open the bottle and I ate 'em all  
My head was spinnin' in a daze and I need to relax  
So where's my chainsaw, butcher knife and muthafuckin' axe?

Something, someone  
to help me with my brain cause it's fallen apart  
I need something, someone  
to help me with my brain cause it's fallen apart  
I fall apart

I've fallen to pieces but I don't know why  
It's all because  
It's all because we're all afraid to die  
And if you think  
And if you think about it, it will eat you  
From the inside out till you don't know what to do  
You fall apart

I've fallen to pieces but I don't know why  
It's all because  
It's all because we're all afraid to die  
And if you think  
And if you think about it, it will eat you  
From the inside out till you don't know what to do  
You fall apart

I keep falling apart I never wanted to die. I keep falling apart.  
I keep falling apart I never wanted to die. I keep falling apart.  
I keep falling apart I never wanted to die. I keep falling apart.  
I keep falling apart."

I smiled as I finished the song. Stopped the C.D and put the C.D back. I heard clapping from my door and turned to see Mokuba and Seto. Mokuba was clapping and Seto was staring mouth opened. Blinking I felt my face heat up. I had been so lost in the song that I hadn't heard the doorbell ring.  
"You're a good singer Kess!" Mokuba said smiling as he let his hands fall down to his side. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. The older Kiaba brother just kept staring. Being bold I decided to swallow my pride and talk.  
"Thank you Mokuba. And Seto would you kindly stop staring at me?" I said calmly.  
Seto shook his head and stood back up again.  
"Did you mean everything you said in that song, because if I were you I would get help." Seto said still wide-eyed.  
I got up to level with Seto Silver blue eyes meeting midnight, a serious expression on my face. "The only problem with that is...you're not me you of all people should understand that." I lowered myself and turned back around walking back to my bed. "So what do you guys want?"  
Mokuba spoke up. "I wanted to in" Seto growled.  
"Nothing! Forget it. Sorry Mokuba I'm not having her in my home." He grabbed Mokuba and walked off gracefully making the wrong turn and heading farther down the hallway making random turns trying to make it back to the front door. Quickly I ran to the open door and watched him get lost. Laughing I followed.  
"Mokuba, do you remember how to get out of here?" Seto asked looking angered and confused. The younger Kiaba looked around and blinked.  
"I think you went left instead of right big brother." He said innocently his eyes looking back.  
I followed them in the sense to allow them to go back home and not sleep in the halls or the extra rooms tonight. Sighing I lifted my hand and ran it though my dark brown hair putting a stray piece behind my ear.  
"Seto Kiaba!" I called out to him looking left then right seeing him turn around to see me a small look of relief on his face. "You're going the wrong way. Unless you want to stay in an empty room tonight I would suggest you follow me." Mokuba heard that and started running after. The older Kiaba just muttered to himself  
"I could have found my way out on my own." And he followed as well.  
As I slid down the banister into the main hall I looked back to see Mokuba follow suit. Smiling I jumped off and moved so Mokuba could do the same. As soon as Mokuba hit ground Seto appeared around the corner and started down the stairs. Folding my arms I waited getting impatient. Seto walked right past me motioning for his younger brother to follow. Turning I spoke a smiling tugging at my lips.  
"Seto Kiaba. Always so serious and proper...a true gentleman at all times. Showing no emotion whatsoever" He stopped his fist clenching tighter and tighter he walked on. Satisfied I turned and started walking. Seto stopped and turned around to face my back.  
"Kestrel Morgan, a true bitch in every way, how can anyone stand her? I think that's the real reason she's traveled the world. No one could stand her so they kicked her out of their country." With that he smirked and walked out. I went wide eyed and my tension and anger levels rose. I wanted to kill him. That bastard I calmed myself and cussed him out as I walked back to my room.  
"He'll get his. Ill get him back for saying that to me. Bastard."  
Meanwhile outside as Seto walked Mokuba had a worried facial expression.  
"Big brother, that was a little mean I think you should go and apologize."  
"Don't be a fool, Mokuba. She said all those things about me why shouldn't I do the same?"  
"Because all those things she said." He stopped turning to look his brother who he cherished so much. It was hard to say, but he said it. "Were true. I don't know what has happened to you, Seto but I don't like it. Your heart has frozen. I like Kess. She's really nice to me. And if you can't see that...Then that's your problem!" He yelled and ran off to there mansion. Seto was standing there dumbfounded. Sage was watching the whole thing He was actually next to Seto grazing. He looked up and shook his head and snorted. Turning Seto looked at the beautiful stallion.  
"What are you staring at?" He asked with a hurt voice. Sage only whinnied in response and cantered off to the back of the field.  
I was laying on my back thinking of a way to hurt Seto. Something that was held special needed to be destroyed...or burned, but what? 'Maybe I could call Yugi to find out. I'm sure they have his number in the Directory.' I said to myself. I smiled as I slide off my bed and grabbed my backpack finding the large clump of papers. Shifting though papers I grabbed a stick of bubble yum, then grabbing the phone I dialed Yugi's number.

Well then. Isn't that nice? Kiss Kiss Kess is going to find out what Seto's prized possession is. Then what IS she going to do to it? Hmp. Hell if I know. I'm making this up as I go along. I kinda like this story. I still have no fucking reviewers. I'm going to go cry now. I feel so ignored. Well. Time to start working on the next Chapter, Review for me!...please?


	5. Conjuring a Plan and a Little Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Stop calling me. I really hate disclaimers.

The phone ringed four or five times, but eventually an older man answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, Hello I was wondering if Yugi Moto was home."  
"Yes he is. One second ill get him." The phone was set down and I could hear his name being called. I waited twirling a stay piece of hair. Several moments past and Yugi picked up the phone.  
"Yo." He said.  
"Yugi! Hey. It's Kess."  
"Kess! Hey. What's up?" Yugi asked.  
"Well other then my life being ruled by a man named Duke-"I decided not to tell Yugi that Seto was here. "I'm alright." I finished.  
"Good! So what did you want or need?"  
"Okay, I know this might seem weird, but I want to know what Seto Kiaba's most cherished possession is." I said with a little hint of question in my voice.  
"Prized possession?" He asked. "May I ask why?" Yugi questioned.  
"Payback. Don't ask it's a long story."  
"Well...Alright. Ill tell you. It's a card, from a game called Duel monster. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. He has three of them and they are very rare."  
"Duel monsters? Oh I've herd of that. Well Yugi Thank you very much. Well I'm going to go plan out my revenge."  
"Alright, Kess have fun!" He smirked and hung up. I did the same and looked out my window at the mansion.  
"Blue eyes white dragon eh?" Smiling I slid the window open letting the breeze in it blowing though my hair slowly. Putting it up again I turned on the heel of my shoe and walked back downstairs. The first thing I saw was my mother drinking something in a brown paper bag, alcohol most likely. Not wanting to disturb her I quickly and silently ran past her and out the door heading for the barn. Sage's ears flickered as he looked up and saw me running towards him. The Friesian whinnied in rejoice and trotted to the gate waiting impatiently to get out. I hoped up onto the gate and smiled.  
"Hey ass pony!" I said with a quick smirk only to get a toss of the head and a snort. "Well what you think about this. I'm going to go raid that mansion over there as payback for that little rich boy Seto making fun of me." Sage stared blankly at me shaking his powerful head in a snort as if to say 'Are you insane?' The Frisian shook his head again and walked forward ramming into me. I fell back onto my ass and stared upwards waiting for my brain to adjust to what just happened. "What did I do? I'm going to steal his most prized possession and you're going to be my get a way ride. Isn't that a perfect plan?" Reaching under me for support I stood up again. Sage just hung his head and breathed in heavily snorting out. I rolled my eyes and opened up the gate not having a lead rope. The black horse walked out and started off to the barn. "Hey! Wait!" I said running after him. "What's wrong with you?" I turned around and stopped him looking into his dark blue eyes. "You know something I don't. Don't you?" He stared back at me with eyes of a pure heart. I stared in aw as I heard a male voice. Deep in its own right and calm.  
'Isn't it obvious to you yet? Seto might have a cold heart, but he likes you. He might even love you. I'm pretty good at understanding these kind of things so don't say I'm wrong Kestrel.' The voice faded and I started to look around for the voices master. None was there. Was that Sage? It couldn't have been. Sage was a horse. How could a horse...talk? Sage walked on and into the open doors of the barn. I stood there dumbfounded. That couldn't be right. If Sage could talk then pigs could fly. Oh look there's a flying pig...Was I hearing things? Had I finally gone off the deep end? Was I somehow drugged? Or did I just want to hear this- no! That didn't make any sense to me. I didn't want to hear that Seto liked me. Why would I? I wasn't falling in love with him or anything like that! Sure a couple of nice gestures were alright, but I wasn't in love! How could I? He was after all a rude arrogant person. No. He wasn't...not to me at least. Perhaps earlier reasoning proved otherwise. I shook it off deciding not to think about it as anything. I was just making it up. It was all in my head. I walked on in and started to work on Sages coat looking at him strangely the first few minutes. I decided to work on my plan as I worked though tangles and cleaned up Sage.  
'Alright Kess this is what is going to happen. Perhaps a few nights from now or tomorrow night maybe late at night I will break in though a window. Ill search the house till I find the place where the card is and ill break the lock on whatever it's in. Hoping that the noise will not wake the Kiaba brothers Ill snatch the card and put everything back the way it was IF I can. Finally ill simply come back the way I came and come back home. Easy enough. After I come home what should I do to him...? A video demanding an apology would be nice. Ooo Yes. And then I could be holding up his card with a lighter under it and say "If you do not send me a full apology I will burn your precious card and send you the ashes." I like...its almost too perfect.' I finished with Sage and put his saddle and bridal on. I put the crosstie ropes on the hook and got on him. I sighed and smiled.  
"Yes. That would satisfy my anger. Come now Sage, canter." I said Sage picking up a small canter. I rode until night and kept turning to the Kiaba mansion. I wanted to get him for saying that. Some people would say I'm going a little over board, but I was the type to hold a grudge. I was the type that would do such a thing.

I know I know short chapter. Don't hurt me. It wouldn't matter anyway because I probably still have no reviewers anyway. I'm only writing this shit to keep me from going insane in my own house. I have been here for too fucking long. Damn my ex and he giving me a knife at school...FUCK YOU NICK! Ahem. Well. Next chapter Kess breaks into the mansion. Fun Fun. Can't wait it might go wrong it might not. I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along. Well. REVIEW! If there's anyone reading..


	6. Denial of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh I most likely never will. I hate all you meanie Anime peeps who don't share the sexiness of all the hot guys who wear tight pants!

I woke up to the familiar musty scent of the barn, confused. I opened both eyes, the feeling in my body to come back to me. I looked around and blinked. The last thing I could remember was falling in the haystack after putting Sage away. 'I must have fallen asleep.' I told myself shifting in the haystack. My vision finally cleared and I realized my hypothesis was correct. I had most defiantly fallen asleep in the hay inside the barn. I shuffled and got out brushing off all the hay that had attached to my cloths. Yawing I looked into Sage's stall.  
"Morning, ass pony. Sleep well?" I asked with a simple smirk. I grabbed a pile of hay and threw it in for Sage to eat. "Remember we gain vengeance tonight. Sage rolled his blue eyes and purred a little sniffing the hay and beginning to eat some. "Aw come on Sage. You help me get over there and out without making a sound ill give you all the cereal bars you can eat." After saying this, the Friesian's head shot up, ears forward. Sage nodded and whinnied slightly. Smiling I turned around and said as I walked out the door. "I knew you would see it my way, love." As I walked the dirt road home I looked up to see my mother talking to someone at the door. It looked like...was it? I started to run getting closer and closer finally to make out the figure of Duke. I approached and my mother looked at me then slammed the door shut.  
"Hey." He said turning hands slightly in his pockets. I folded my arms and gave him a cold glare. "Well, your mother seems nice." He said again.  
"What do you want Devlin?" I asked with a stern voice.  
"Alright, get strait to the point got it. The guys and I are going out to the mall to eat and shop around a little. I felt so bad that I wanted to ask you to come with me."  
"Come with you as in...?" I asked arms unfolding slightly.  
He just blushed a little "Ehheh...Just as in come." Smiling slightly I nodded and agreed.  
"Alright, but your still a dumb ass bastard!" I said following him out to the car still in my jeans and black shirt.  
Laughing he spoke "I know I know. Come on get in." He said pointing to his car. I got in and we drove off to the mall.  
Seto was looming in the shadows with a bundle of red roses in his hand. As he watched us drive off he looked down at his hand with the roses and threw them down angrily. 'Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard!' The roses fell some of the petals falling off as he gritted his teeth. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I try and be nice and look what happens! She goes off with Devlin! How stupid is she! He always has his damned fan girls chasing him! He doesn't deserve her...' Realizing what he had just though he looked up. 'I'm not in love with her. No. I refuse that confusing feeling. I just wanted to say I was sorry for being a bastard.' He sighed and picked up the roses. 'She does intrigue me though...I can't deny that.' He looked up to once again face Sage. His guard was let down and he backed away from shock. Sage purred and snorted at him.  
"What! Can't a guy be nice once and a while? I did make fun of her without realizing her past! Grrrrr, stupid horse. Why do you keep watching me? Go graze or something!" Sage snorted and walked off while Seto just started to walk. He then stopped having an idea. He took out his pen and wrote something on the card. 'For-' he paused for a moment and looked ahead at the field Sage still watching him. 'The most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' He continued. 'From Se-' He crossed the partial part of his name out heavily until he couldn't see it. 'From your secret admirer' He wrote in its place. He smiled at his handy work and looked around seeing no one he quickly put the flowers on doorstep and walked away not being seen.

Duke pulled into the lot and parked putting his hair behind his ear and getting out. I followed suit.  
"So this is Domino mall?" I asked looking up at the building.  
"Yes." He replied I smiled a little and walked with him up the stairs and strait into the food court. We walked a way and finally ran into Yugi, Tea', Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and a pretty blonde girl I had never seen before. Duke sat next to Yugi as I took a place across from Bakura.  
"Kiss kiss Kess!" Joey and Tristan said as one.  
"Hey Kess" Yugi and Tea' greeted together.  
"Good morning Kestrel." Bakura said smiling.  
"Who's this again?" The blonde girl asked.  
"Kestrel. Or Kess for short." I introduced myself.  
"My name is Mai." She said with a little smile. I nodded at her and smiled. Everyone just went about talking and I just looked at Bakura.  
"So Kestrel how's your life so far in Domino?" Bakura took a sip of his soda.  
"Oh, it's good. I'm going to go tonight and sneak into the Kiaba mansion, and steal the Blue eyes white dragon from Seto. Then I'm going to make a video of my holding up the card with a lighter under it and say 'You better send me an apology or else ill burn your beloved card.' Its going to be a long night." I said. At that moment everyone at the table went totally silent. They all just stared at me with a shocked look on their faces.  
"You're going to steal the blue eyes white dragon?" They all said as one.  
"Shhhh! Quiet! Yes, I am. That little bastard has to learn a little respect for me. He needs to know that I just am not a bitchy girl who has anger issues."  
Joey started clapping. "That Kiss kiss Kess is genius! I wish I thought of it earlier!"  
"Just be careful Kess." Yugi said. "Who knows what could happen. I would think he would have max security."  
"Yea, but that is genius." Mai interrupted. "Really." She nodded.  
I smiled at them all blushing a little as everyone seemed to forget about what I had just said. "So, Kess" Mai said again. "Did you meet any boys that you think were cute?" I bit my lower lip and nodded. "OoO! Who! Is it anyone we know?" My glance shifted to Bakura who was talking to Tea'. Mai looking impatient.  
"Yes. Someone you all know." I said my eyes shifting back to her.  
"You have to tell me who!" She scooted up in her seat and looked over at me interested.  
Bakura looked over. "You have found someone to your liking Kestrel? That's great! He's a lucky guy."  
"Well you see I'm not sure if he likes me. He's talked to me a few times, but I'm still not so sure I'm fully in love with him."  
"Who? Stop babbling on about if you don't think your in love with him or not who?" Mai said again.  
"I don't think I want to tell you. I rather keep it to myself...I don't think I could trust you with that knowledge I barely know you." I said looking embarrassed.  
"I think you could get any guy Kess. What you think probably isn't true. You are beautiful and could have any guy you wanted." Bakura ensured me.  
My gaze shifted over to the white haired boy and I cocked my head a little. "And what if that boy was you Baku?" I asked.  
Bakura only blushed heavily. "I would consider myself the luckiest guy on earth." He said quietly as Mai started laughing.  
"Well, then. If you don't trust me that's fine, I hope one day you will come to know me better and trust me with that info. Now! Who's up for a bit of shopping?" She stood up. "I'm fucking tired of waiting lets go!" Everyone got up and threw there trash away. Everyone, but Bakura and I. We staid in eye lock, not blinking, not blushing, but just staring. Like if we broke gaze the world would end. My Silver blue and his dark brown, together. I did in fact like Bakura. I wanted to love him, but I still wasn't sure. I broke gaze and stood up. Bakura followed suit.  
"All the girls split up into one group and all the boys in another?" Tea' asked?  
"How about Bakura comes with the girls and we can be even. Do you mind Bakura?" The young white haired boy shook his head and I smiled at him sweetly. Tea' and Mai linked up hands and started walking leaving me and Bakura in the back. I bit my lower lip out of nervousness and Bakura offered me his arm. Going a slight shade of pink I took it and we walked after Tea'. Because I didn't really want to shop I just went inside and waited for Tea' and Mai to get done then we moved on to the next store. I looked left and saw an ice cream place, and then I looked right and froze in place. Bakura glanced over at me and Mai and Tea' turned around.  
I about screamed. Even though it was in Japanese I knew exactly what that place was. I let go of Bakura's arm and ran over to Hot Topic. Bakura scratched his head and followed.  
"Jez...it's just a store...Oh look! Old Navy! It was finally built!" Tea' screamed and ran with Mai on her tail. I ran inside and thought heaven was on earth. I had lost all my cloths from hot topic when we moved the last time. I reached into my pocket and saw a hundred forty dollars. I shrugged and started looking around.  
"You must really like this place, huh?" Bakura asked smiling as I looked at all the Shirts on the wall. I just nodded really fast. It was amazing that no one was in there, but me Bakura, another boy, and the cashiers. I looked over at the black leather and saw a corset that had black and silver lace on it. I smiled and grabbed that.  
Looking only to Bakura to see him looking down and blushing. "Baku! Start looking! Help me out. Or just stand there like you're a misfit!" I said looking though pants. He started looking though stuff.  
"So Kestrel what are you going to wear to the spring dance? It's supposed to be a formal event. Do you have a dress yet?" My eyes shot up and I automatically calmed.  
"I didn't even know about a spring dance. Well, I guess I could wear one of my old dresses. That will be alright I guess." I picked out some black pants with silver lining and chains on it.  
"Well if you want we co-"  
"We have dresses for things like that if you like." The woman cashier said.  
I turned to her and bit my lower lip. "Alright."  
"There over there in the back." She said pointing to the back of the store. I walked over and saw all the gothic dresses that they had to offer. 'Eh.' My mind told me to just wear an old dress. I started looking though them and like something happened with a higher power because when I saw the last dress. It was oh so beautiful, but the price was too high. Looking disappointed I went over to the cashier and paid for my stuff. Bakura looked over at me and wondered. He had never finished his sentence. He probably never would. We walked out of the store together and he offered his arm again. I took it and we walked together down to the old navy. Duke and Joey saw us and waved. I held onto Bakura's arm and smiled.  
"There's Duke and Joey." I whispered as Duke ran over seeing me holding onto Bakura's arm.  
"Well, well, well" Duke began. "How's the little love birds?"  
"Duke you're starting again." I warned.  
Bakura blushed a little. "Well without the love birds in that sentence we are fine."  
"I see Kestrel had a little fun at hot topic." Duke folded his arms. "What did you get?"  
"You will know one day when I wear it." I smiled.  
"Well were going to go I'm going to ride with Duke and you so..."  
"That's alright." I said getting up and letting go of Bakura. "Well Bakura you are very comfortable and I thank you for allowing me use of your arm." I said with a smile.  
"Glad to be of service Miss Kestrel." He said with a return smile. I moved in a little and kissed both of his cheeks then with an English accent I waved and said  
"Bye, love." I said following the giggling Duke and Joey.  
"Bye..., love" He whispered.

Okay I'm deciding that I'm going to make the break in the next chapter. That was Bakura Kess, fluffiness. So yea, Kess kind of likes Baku-san. But hey! What's with the Seto Kiaba thing? He leaving flowers! Is the world ending? Yea, It is. Well I'm going to go hide in my room and sit in utter darkness. Review!


	7. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sexy men who wear tight pants. I don't own any of the sluts either. I don't own YuGiOh.

The ride home was quiet only the small whispers about me and Bakura could be heard from the front seat of the two friends.  
"You live right by Seto?" Joey asked as we past the Kiaba mansion.  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"Damn! You need to start making his life hell. Now that would be fun."  
I rolled my eyes and got out of the car grabbing my hot topic bag. "Bye guys." I said with a smirk. They drove off honking the horn of the car. As I turned around I looked down at some roses that had been left. I cocked my head and picked them up reading the card.  
"To the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, from your secret admirer." Blinking I walked inside. "Mom! You got some flowers!" I said as my mother looked around the corner of the kitchen.  
"Flowers?" She asked. "Oh wow. Those are beautiful. Not a scratch or any sign of wilting...are you sure those are for me?"  
"Uh, yea. It said to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It must be for you." I said handing her the batch of roses. My mother didn't speak after that. She just took the roses and sighed.  
"Damn that man." My mother cursed under her breath.  
I got a soda and shut the fridge door. "What man?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing. My boss must have sent these-" My mother stopped realizing what she had just said.  
"Your boss? Is he like in love with you or something?" I said looking  
"I need a drink." My mother said quickly running out and to her room. I sighed and walked up the grand staircase and to my room taking a small sip of my soda. My room seemed dark. A little darker then it had been before. I couldn't help, but think that maybe those were for me and I made a mistake. I sat down on my bed and took out my pants and corset shirt I had bought. I tried them on and took all the tags off looking at myself in my mirror. The black, silver, and rose red corset fit me well and the black and silver pants did as well. Smiling I took out my eyeliner and put on a bit making a long line out to my brow in an Egyptian like way. 'I like. Looks almost like that one outfit I bought at hot topic.' I thought to myself as I took it all off and put on Jeans and a white shirt. It was nearing nine o' clock and I needed to get Sage ready. I walked downstairs still wearing my make up and looked to the crack in my mom's door. She was chugging down a bottle of vodka. I shook my head slowly and started out to the barn. I got Sage from the field and brought him into the crossties. I tacked and brushed him off looking at the saddle I used. 'English, Do I really want to risk it?' I thought to myself. Sage had looked depressed all that time and I didn't know what to do.  
"What's wrong Sage, love?" I asked. Sage just purred I couldn't understand him. I sighed and looked at my watch. 'Its only 11:30pm. I should wait till midnight.' I thought throwing myself back in the hay pile. Was I really going to go though with this? I kept thinking about if I should or shouldn't.  
A half an hour later I opened my eyes and checked my watch. It was time. I smiled and got out of the hay pile brushing myself off forgetting about the stray pieces that had fallen in my hair. I grabbed Sage's reins and I got up on him.  
"Sage remember I need you to be as quiet as possible alright?" Sage nodded as I started off into the field. The ride seemed long to me. My heart was racing. All the lights were turned off and the darkness obstructed my vision. We stopped at the other side of the mansion and I kicked the security alarm system out. I looked to an open window about two feet out of my reach. I had never broken in to a mansion before.  
"Sage I need you to hold real still alright. I'm going to stand on you." I whispered. I got out of the saddle and began to stand up slowly. My balance wasn't so great, but I eventually got to the sill of the window. I swung my legs over and I landed into the room with a soft thud. I looked around quickly to see the room I had landed in was Mokuba's. I froze in fear looking into the bed to see Mokuba half covered up and asleep. I pulled up the covers on him and kissed his head. I couldn't help it. Mokuba looked even more innocent sleeping. I walked out of his room and explored the halls. 'The card has to be in either a room or an office. I would most likely think the office.' I thought walking down the stairs to see what looked like were a kitchen, another doorway, a dinning room, and another doorway. My ears twitched and I had to choose a room. I decided to go to the one that was nearer to the dinning room. I opened the door slowly and looked in. The first thing I heard was a shower, the next think I noticed was Seto, that led to the half opened door, and followed by that was the fact I was looking. I felt my face heat up as I saw him washing his hair. I couldn't really see anything, because the shower blurred the figure, but the fact that I was watching Seto Kiaba the famous CEO take a shower. I shut the door slowly and blushed harder. 'Defiantly not THAT room.' My voice could be heard in my head. I quickly went to check out the other room. I opened the door slowly to see a rather large office. 'This must be it.' I said walking in and shutting the door behind me. I looked in and on the shelves finally to see a silver suitcase. A smile grazed my face as I grabbed it and looked at it. There was a calculator like thing with some letters on top and realized there must be a code. I pressed the on button and started to think about what Seto might want his code to be. Smiling I pressed in 0T35 which was Seto backwards.  
"Access Denied" Came the voice.  
"Oh yea?" I said pressing in 553K which was my name backwards. I never meant to really press that in. I kind of just did.  
"Access Granted." The lock clicked and I opened up the suitcase to see the deck. Smiling I started to look though it there it was. After the 30th card I found it. The blue eyes white dragon. My heart raced faster and faster as I found one more. I heard footsteps and quickly put the suitcase back. The lock jiggled and I froze in fear. Seto was coming back. I dove under the desk with the two cards in hand. He opened the door and walked in with just a small towel on. My whole body froze I thought the beating of my heart would make him turn and find me. He took his towel away and started drying off his hair. I turned deep red. A naked Seto Kiaba was something I don't think I ever wanted to see, but I did. I looked up at him from the darkness and my god he was hot. I blushed even deeper when he turned around to get his silk pajamas on. Tearing my gaze away from him I looked at the other side of the desk. 'My dear lord up in heaven I have been scared for life.' I thought as he grabbed the silver case and went out and upstairs to his bedroom. My heart slowed as I got out from under the desk and walked out and up the stairs back to Mokuba's room. Just as I was about to climb out the window Mokuba shot up. "Big brother?" He asked rubbing his eyes. My heart stopped for fifteen seconds. I turned around and stepped into the light putting my finger up to my mouth.  
"No it's me. It's Kess. Shhh."  
"Kess? What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked a little shocked.  
"I'm just trying to get back at Seto for what he said to me the other day would you please not tell him anything about this please! Mokuba I ask you as a friend. No. As your Big sis. Please. Stay quiet about this. Please?" I said sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"I don't know. Big brother Seto won't be happy with me."  
I looked the young boy strait in the eyes and asked him again "Please?"  
Mokuba sighed. "Alright, this conversation never happened got it."  
"Oh good boy, thank you Mokuba. Now go back to sleep. You'll need your rest." I said helping him back into the covers.  
"Bye, Kess." He said as he drifted off to sleep. I smiled at him and whispered back "Bye." And climbed out the window riding back with Sage. The cards safe at hand. I smiled the whole way back at my success. It was a good night.

Well now. Don't you wonder if all hell is going to break out between the two? Perhaps Seto will continue his "secret admirer" thing. Well Well Well. And what about Kestrel and Bakura? Hmmmm? Secrets yet to be told. Muwahahaha.


	8. Rain, Flowers, Guns, and Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Stop fucking saying "I'm going to sue you" rawer. Damn disclaimers.

The birds did not sing that next morning. The thunder clouds had rolled in yet there was no rain. It was my favorite time of day though. When the sun did not shine and darkness ruled. As I looked outside I smiled wide. So dark so depressing, so perfect. This was something about me no one could figure out. Why I like the rain. I tried to tell them my side of it that it was a sign of renewal. After one dark day there was always hope for tomorrow. I loved the rain. 'I think I'll go for a ride. Bareback, yes it might rain. Don't want to ruin the saddle. Joyfully I hopped down the stairs and slid off the banister. As I jumped off I saw my mother talking to a man.  
"I'm telling you take them back. We don't want a truck load of flowers on our lawn." I heard my mother say.  
"Miss I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. They have all been paid for so just allow me to do my job!"  
"Then do your fucking job and don't dump the flowers on our lawn!" my mother snapped back.  
"Excuse me, but will someone tell me what's going on?" I butted in.  
"I have a truck load of flowers for the one who fits the description of...he held up the card 'The silver eyed beauty.' Damn that's corny, but still."  
"Oh well mom it's clearly for you. Have fun in those flowers!" I shouted as I ran past the man and my mother. I stopped though...looking at the truckload of flowers and I mean DAMN that must have cosseted over 50 grand or something like that. I shrugged thinking 'not my problem.' I slid open the door to the barn to see Sage out.  
"Love, how did you get out?" I asked.  
"Because I let him out." A familiar deep voice came from the shadows of the barn.  
"Kiaba? Is that you?" I asked thinking about the card. 'NO! It wasn't supposed to be like this!'  
"Of course it's me. You are a very bad girl you know that?" He inched out of the shadows with something in his hand. "You stole my prized cards didn't you? Now I want those cards back or..." Something silver went up to my horses head. "I shoot your horse."  
A tear came to my eye. So this was the other side of Seto Kiaba. The mean, evil side. My heart was racing. "No...It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was going to ask you to apologize on video tape! That's all it would take to get your precious cards back! Wait a minute. How did you?"  
"Know?" He finished "Well. The next time you break into someone's home I would suggest not leaving stray pieces of hay near the crime scene" He held up what looked like a small piece of hay throwing it back on the pile. "Now hand my two blue eyes over."  
"No! You apologize first! I get what I want you get what you want!" I yelled back.  
"I refuse to do something I had already done." He stopped looking scared at that moment. Like he had said something he wasn't supposed to. "None the less if you do not hand them over now I will shoot your Friesian, and in such a shame. This horse seemed expensive and like it could win something. Oh. Look at that. Blue eyes? Oh such a shame indeed. It's my blue eyes for yours. Now hand them over!"  
I took out the two cards I had been keeping in my boot. Then I took out a lighter. I clicked the lighter and put the two cards right under the flame. "Drop the fucking gun." At that moment I wanted to show Seto how evil I could be. Seto's eyes flickered at the flame and he seemed beaten. He dropped the gun out of sheer shock.  
"I...I was beaten. At my own game, but how?"  
"I might seem like a sweet little girl, but once I was not. I used to run gangs and hell I was street smart. I might not be smart in school, but I can set traps." The fire flickered back into the lighter and I lowered my hands. "Come get your damned cards. I'm done playing with you." Seto trudged over to me and took his blue eyes looking up into my eyes.  
"I wasn't going to shoot your horse. The gun isn't even loaded...and, I did apologize. I sent those roses yesterday, and I sent the truckload that is out there now. You want your apology? I'm sorry. I truly am. Forgive me for my acts...I'm...sorry." His voice was soft and he sounded like he meant it. He turned around slowly and started walking away. I was in a state of utter shock. He sent all those flowers? He sent those roses? And here I thought that they were for my mother. I shouldn't have let him leave me like that. I should have just...stopped him. I should have told him I was sorry. I took it to the limit and I shouldn't of, but I didn't stop him. I just took Sage and put him back, and then I walked back down the road seeing the flowers dumped on our lawn. I looked at them and thought 'Why?' I jumped into the pile of daisies and roses, and a bunch of lavender and small Jasmine flowers. I took in the scents around me and sighed. This is what Seto smelt like. This was his sign now. Mine was rain and his was the flower. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Going to continue it tomorrow getting...sleepy. I was going to take a long time for that to happen, but I'm leaving for Cancun sometime and so Oh hell I don't know ill figure something out. Perhaps Kess could...ooo yes. I have an Idea. Well still no freaking' reviewers. I'm going to cry a bit harder now. Review pleasssssssseeeeeee!


	9. Sign Here For Your Apology

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh Don't own and songs or video games I used in this fic. Now to the story.

The light scent of roses stung my nostrils; I had always hated the stench of roses. I had been deep in thought about what Seto Kiaba had said. 'Why would he send me flowers? I'm just not getting how all these could be just for "I'm so sorry" There has to be a catch somewhere."' I just didn't know where. I rolled onto my side and picked up a flower. "What could he be thinking? What goes though his mind when he sees me?" I looked up to a room to see my mother talking on the phone.  
"Mother..." I slowly got out of the flower pile and walked on inside. "I am going this low and talking with my mother about it. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll be drunk and not remember a thing." I came to the room to where she was talking with someone on the phone and just when I was about to knock I heard her say my name.  
"Kestrel. No she's sixteen. Yes. Yes. No! I told you that you couldn't meet her until we settled in. Oh you're such a tease, love." My mother rambled on and laughed a little. I turned around wide eyed. 'What the hell?' I heard myself asking. 'Who is that? Tease! She called him love! And not to mention she said "couldn't meet me" Something isn't right. I quickly and quietly walked down the hallway and into my room.  
"Damn it I'm even more confused now." My heart was beating though my skin my instincts told me what ever the deal was with my mom I wasn't going to like it. The room was totally silent I could even hear my own breathing. I decided to stop thinking about my mother and that little trauma that just went on. I started thinking about Seto and what he had said. My thoughts wandered and I kept Seto's image fresh in my mind. 'For some reason I think I was...no I couldn't be falling in love, I loved Bakura. Oh no I just said loved. I love Bakura...don't I?' My thoughts led my eyes to the window where the Kiaba mansion was. I looked out to it and began to feel a sense of being trapped and secluded, but this sense I wanted. Being shut out from the world seemed like a nice thing to be doing. Seto had it. I wanted it. That big mansion, wandering halls for days and days at a time, and in the end returning to Seto's bed every night. I smiled at this thought. No longer was this wrong to me. I really believe that I love Seto Kiaba. The cold hearted man who seemed to break under my finger. How I do not know. The only question that was left was "Will he speak to me?" I did hurt his feelings and I was saddened by it. No one had ever talked to me like that before. No one had ever done any of that for me before. I felt...special. I needed to speak with him. I want so badly to be in his presence. I felt a sense of security around Seto Kiaba. 'Oh damn my pride.' I thought sliding down onto the floor. How could I be so afraid of him, when all I wanted was to see him, talk to him, and be with him? My mixed emotions confused me that way, and I didn't like it. I hugged one of my knees and thought about what I should do. 'I should just go to the front of his door and apologize. Easier said then done I guess.' My carpet felt soft I stroked it back and forth making it darker then it was before then going back. 'Maybe I should just leave him alone for a few days, or maybe, maybe I could use one of Sage's reins to hang myself. Yes that could work. Maybe the leather isn't strong enough. Fuck. It isn't that's right. Well that's off the list. Um how could I apologize?' Now usually I found the weirdest ways to apologize or do something. How could one boy change all that? He made my damned mind go blank at his mere thought. 'How about a very long letter? Yes. A very long letter explaining how sorry I am! Oh perfect! Oh no. I can't write well. Every time I try to write something it all ends up being so out of place. Oh fuck it it's the only thing I got.' I smiled a little and got up getting a piece of paper and an envelope. I sat down at my desk and found my pen and started writing.  
'Dear, Seto Kiaba.' I paused for a moment then threw that piece away. Getting another one I started over. 'My dearest Seto.' I shrugged and continued. 'Sometimes I get angered about the way you make fun of me and it causes me to go over bored. I am asking you to forgive me for what I did. I should have just left it well alone. Its just people don't understand me. They are always telling me what to do and making sure I do it right the first time. I am so sick of moving around from place to place. I get so confused around you. You act so grown up and it confuses me. You are only sixteen and you already act as if you are thirty. I guess we all have our secrets. I will not question you any further. You have your reasons and I have mine. It's just hard sometimes for me to not judge a person. I have been betrayed so much in my life that it is amazing I still trust people. I guess I've just been an easy person to walk all over. I'm sorry I'm trailing off the reason I wrote this letter to you. I want you to know that I would have never burned your precious cards, and that is as true as the fact that you would have never shot my beloved Sage. Seto, sometimes I feel no more then a puppet on a string. I always feel controlled and broken down. That's just the way I feel. I feel like a puppet being controlled by a puppet master. It is my belief that we all have a puppet master, and it is though this that we are all connected. Remember those words. They always made me feel kind of good inside. Perhaps they will help you understand me more. Once again, forgive me. I should have never over done it as I did. I thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful. I can't believe I thought they were for my mother. I should have known. I am sorry, I truly am. Yours truly, Kestrel Morgan.' I signed my name at the bottom and smiled looking back on my work. Folding the paper neatly I put it in the envelope and sealed it shut putting "Seto" On the front. My work was good. I liked it. I can't believe I wrote that. I looked over to the mansion again and smiled. I quickly walked downstairs and was about to walk out the door when my mother stopped me.  
"Kess?"  
"Yes mother dearest?" I asked with a hint of happiness.  
"In a few days we are going to a...a friends house, a man who has invited us to dinner. I really want you to impress him so I am leaving you with a hundred fifty dollars to spend on a new dress." She walked forward and handed me a hundred dollar bill and a fifty dollar bill. I stared at the money in my hand and looked up at her confused. "I want you to find yourself a beautiful dress and buy it. You can wear some of my jewelry when we go."  
"Is it your boss's house?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes. So I want you to look your best and lose your bitchy attitude that you usually have." She said with a small hint of humility.  
"Very funny mother, but alright thanks." I stuffed the money in my front pocket and walked outside and down to the street. 'Dinner, at her boss's place? Like it wasn't already weird enough that- Oh. That must have been him on the phone. Oh mom. How could you sink so low as to becoming your boss's lover!' my eyes rolled as I walked a little quicker to the mail box down the street. As I approached the front gates I rang the bell. I bite my lower lip nervously and waited.  
"Who are you, and what is your business?" A voice came from the speaker on the wall.  
"Um, Kess and my business is a letter for Se- Mr. Kiaba." I pressed the button and spoke back.  
"I see. Alright come on in." The gates opened and I hesitated. "Don't be shy come on in." I blinked and decided it was safe enough. I walked on though the gates and started up the gravel path to the mansion. Feeling a bit more confident I walked faster until I was at the double doors. Even though my hand was shaky I lifted up the mail slot though the door and just as I was about to slide the letter though the door opened. I slowly looked up to see the small frail Mokuba smiling down at me.  
"Hello Kess!" He said joyfully. "Glad to see you finally decided to come and visit! Marcus our head of security said that you had a letter for my big brother. I slowly nodded and the second I could register something else I was being dragged inside by the hyper smaller Kiaba brother. I was being led to the living room that connected to the dinning room. Mokuba opened the door to the living room and I walked inside. There was a PS2 and a paused game which I recognized as Kingdom hearts.  
"You like Kingdom hearts?" I asked sitting down on the couch amazed on how comfortable it was.  
"Yea, Seto got it for me last year and I've beat it twice. Speaking of Seto he's in his office Marcus told him he had a visitor so he should be right out." Mokuba lay flat on his stomach and picked up the PS2 controller un-pausing it and fighting Ursula if you're a kingdom hearts fan and remember how freaking easy she was.  
"Thank you Mokuba." I said quietly. My confidence had just gone down to negative one hundred eighty nine and I was feeling sick. I decided to make myself comfortable and I lay down on the couch and watched Mokuba kick ass still holding onto the letter tightly. Ten to fifteen minutes past and Mokuba realized Seto wasn't coming. He paused the game and looked up at me.  
"I think he forgot. Um, want me to show you where his office is?" He asked shyly.  
"Um, no. I don't want you to stop, you're on a role. I know where it is." I got up and walked out as Mokuba sighed and went back to playing. As I shut the door I thought about just leaving the letter by the door and leaving. My pride told me to do so, but for some reason I didn't. I continued to walk to his office door looking to the room where the bathroom was. I blushed deeply remembering that. I walked up to the front of the correct door and bit my lower lip again hesitating. The next few moments I took looking back at the way I came. The way to the front door, that is. I knocked and waited.  
"Come in." His voice sounded like a dream. How I had missed his over confident voice. I walked in slowly and took in the scent of the office. Coming out of the shadows I stood right in front of the desk. I looked under it to where I was hidden the night earlier. I blushed remembering that night and what I had seen. Butterflies flapped in my stomach and I regretted not leaving. "Look, I don't have time for this Marcus Visitor or no Visitor I'm just so busy right now. Can you re schedule?" He didn't even stop typing, nor did he look up to see it was me.  
"Not even for a well deserved apology?" Time stood still as the sound of the keys clicking stopped and his midnight blue eyes slowly looked up to see my figure. His face gave me confidence and I walked forward to his desk. He stared blankly at me shocked and confused is how I could explain it. I stood on the other end of the desk and held out the envelope. He looked at me then the envelope and leaned back in his chair.  
"You came all this way to give me a piece of paper with an apology that took you about I would say fifteen minutes to write?" He asked looking intrigued.  
"I live down the street you jackass and it was longer then fifteen minutes. It took a lot for me to even come here to meet you. Now just read it so I won't feel so bloody guilty." I was trying to hold back my fear, and Seto wasn't making it any better.  
"Read it to me. I want an apology from you mouth then." He just folded his arms and smiled.  
"Are you kidding me? Come on Kiaba! Do you know how much pride I've lost already?"  
"If you are truly sorry then you will suck it up and read it out loud to me." He continued to smile evilly he was enjoying this I knew he was. His eyes were cold and his smile told me every dirty secret in his head.  
I viciously tore open the envelope and took out the letter I closed my eyes for a second then looked strait into his eyes mine full of sorrow and humility. Amazingly his face relaxed somewhat. "My dearest Seto" I began and held my breath waiting for death. "Sometimes I get angered about the way you make fun of me and it causes me to go over bored. I am asking you to forgive me for what I did. I should have just left it well alone." I bit my lower lip and read on "Its just people don't understand me. They are always telling me what to do and making sure I do it right the first time. I am so sick of moving around from place to place. I get so confused around you." My heart stopped as I realized I shouldn't of wrote that or read it to him. "You act so grown up and it confuses me. You are only sixteen and you already act as if you are thirty." I smiled at that and laughed a little as I read it. "I guess we all have our secrets. I will not question you any further. You have your reasons and I have mine. It's just hard sometimes for me to not judge a person." I paused for a second reading the next words it being hard for me to say it out loud. "I have been betrayed so much in my life that it is amazing I still trust people. I guess I've just been an easy person to walk all over. I'm sorry I'm trailing off the reason I wrote this letter to you." I looked up at him and into his eyes I wandered. "I want you to know that I would have never burned your precious cards, and that is as true as the fact that you would have never shot my beloved Sage... Seto, sometimes I feel no more then a puppet on a string. I always feel controlled and broken down. That's just the way I feel. I feel like a puppet being controlled by a puppet master. It is my belief that we all have a puppet master, and it is though this that we are all connected." I looked back down at the paper at that "Remember those words. They always made me feel kind of good inside. Perhaps they will help you understand me more. Once again, forgive me. I should have never over done it as I did. I thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful. I can't believe I thought they were for my mother. I should have known. I am sorry, I truly am. Yours truly, Kestrel Morgan." I folded the paper and looked up into the eyes of the confused and dumbfounded Seto Kiaba. He looked into my eyes and Silver greeted Midnight. My heart stopped as he searched my soul for any hint of this being a joke. I getting a little uncomfortable with the silence broke it. "I meant every word Seto Kiaba. I hope you know that. I'm sorry I took up so much of your time. I know you're a busy man." I broke our gaze and put the letter down on his desk, and turned around starting to walk away. As I put my hand on the doorknob he stood up.  
"Kestrel, wait." I turned around to see his familiar serious expression had melted away. For that second his eyes were soft and his face was with out a doubt relaxed. He looked so sexy like that. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's only Chinese because I never have the time to cook anything, but I would be honored to have you as my guest tonight."  
A warm smile grazed my face and I nodded. "I would be delighted to join you." I said walking back into the light.  
"Good. It has already been ordered and should be here in an hour's time. I'm sure I could set aside an hour to talk with you work can wait." He walked around his desk and offered his arm to me. I took it with a smile and he escorted me back to the living room where Mokuba had left. The funny thing is. As soon as we left the room arm in arm, his face returned serious and emotionless. At that time I didn't think that this meant anything. It was only an apology and an acceptance. Little did I know that the choice was mine that very night for either this to end, or blossom into something that could either ruin me, or heal me.

Sorry it took me so long for this chapter to come out. I would like to thank my reviewer and apologize as well. I have learned that writer's block is a serious illness that I should have taken care of before. Damn it to hell! Well my first reviewer! If there's anyone else out there please take the time to review! It really does help me to write more! It's a...confidence booster! And damn it I need it! Thank you once again! And review!


	10. Shopping For Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. You have no idea how hard it is to type that. You all are so mean! I also do not own any of the songs I used in this Fanfic nor any of the video games either. Stop calling me!

The light of the full moon shined down onto us though the skylights. I was on one side of the couch with my legs up ageist my chest and he was on the other side slightly turned sitting properly. After a few moments of staring in silence I finally broke it.  
"So what do you do exactly?" I asked leaning back a little.  
"I run Kiaba corp. I'm the President." He responded.  
"Ah, a big CEO then, so that's how you get to live in this huge mansion." I said looking around a little." Kiaba only nodded in return. The silence then wore on for three more minutes then it was Seto's turn.  
"What do you do for fun?" He asked looking up.  
"Oh, I ride as you know, I spar, and I love to dance." I answered. "What about you?"  
"Fun? Oh I guess the only pleasure I get is out of dueling" His voice grew soft.  
I cocked my head from one side and blinked as I bit my lower lip. "And, do you ever smile?" Just as he was about to answer Mokuba jumped on the couch in between us with a big smile.  
"What are you talking about big brother?" He asked joyfully  
"Speaking with Miss Morgan." He replied.  
"Hmm, sounds boring." Mokuba stared with his big purple eyes and let me tell you that kid could be so cute when he wanted to. "So what are we having tonight, hopefully not anymore T.V dinners?"  
"Chinese take out Mokuba, and its going to be here in a few moments why don't you go get washed up?" Seto's voice got so soft when he spoke to Mokuba. It was so sweet. I smiled as I watched the younger Kiaba smile and run upstairs to go get ready to eat.  
"Mokuba is so sweet." I said sweetly.  
"Ah, he isn't cute when he follows you around and annoys you all the time." He rolled his eyes and half smiled.  
I smiled at this and let my legs down from my chest and hang over the couch. "Well you're very lucky to have a little brother like him."  
"Yes, yes I am." He said looking down with a small smile. "Can I ask you something...about the night you raided my house?" He said still looking down. "I mean it's been bothering me for sometime now."  
My head shot up a little bit too fast. With a blush I nodded wondering what it was he wanted to know. 'Please don't let it have anything to do with searching rooms, or where I hid, or anything of the sort PLEASE' my thoughts continued to annoy me as Seto finally spoke.  
"Were you in the room...when I came out of the shower and into my office?" Seto's face heated up and so did mine. He looked up at me and blushed harder. It would have been so cute if he didn't put me in that spot. We staid silent for a few moments and then I decided it wasn't going to make it any better to lie. I closed my eyes and swallowed my pride.  
"No." 'Wait. No! Yes Kess say yes not, no! Yes! Arg.' for some reason I couldn't say that I saw him naked that night. I didn't want to. It was so embarrassing. Seto looked up and wondered studying my face.  
"I wouldn't mind its just it was about that time when my security got kicked out and probably about then when I got changed in my office...and the fact that I found the hay under my desk."  
"Okay! I did. I saw everything." My whole face looked like a cherry, and so did Seto Kiaba's. I looked up at him and Midnight met Silver. I felt so awkward being there at that moment. My stupid mouth opened and what came out of it I...just see for your selves. "You look really good under all that uniform." 'Holy shit did I just say that?' I thought to myself getting a little more comfortable. 'Well I guess it worked.' He looked at me and blinked once looking confused then nodded.  
"Oh, thank you. That is just a lovely thing to say after you SAW ME NAKED!" He did in fact scream that last part and just at the wrong time to.  
"Kestrel saw you naked big brother?" Mokuba stood at the doorway in shock. Seto Kiaba and I both turned our heads and the room went silent. The doorbell rang and Seto ran out to go get the Chinese food I following not to close behind. Entering the dark room I flipped on the lights. The lights shimmered and seemed to make the long dining room glow and bounce off the cherry finish of the table.  
"It's not much, but its home." Mokuba said with one of his famous irresistible smiles.  
"It's beautiful." I said softly sitting at the end of the table as Mokuba followed suit. Four or Five minutes later Seto Kiaba walked in with two bags of food.  
"Alright here it is. Go ahead and kill each other for the egg roles." Seto smirked sitting down as Mokuba quickly dove into the bag.  
"Big brother! You got all my favorite stuff!" Mokuba smiled gaily.  
I only laughed a little and got a small container of rice out from the second bag. Something felt right about this whole thing. Me being with Seto and Mokuba, eating with them. It all just felt...right.  
"So Kestrel, what's going on in your life?" Seto asked folding his arms.  
I all of a sudden realized I had money in my pockets and I had to get to the mall before it closed so I could buy a dress. 'Oh, no! I was going to go to the mall right after I dropped the letter off!' I thought looking a little afraid because the mall was closed tomorrow and the next day because of repairs. "Is anything wrong?" Seto asked looking up.  
"Oh, shit. My mother asked me to go and buy a dress because were having dinner at her boss's house! I have no dress to wear because I'm...I'm...me!" I sank back down in my chair looking shamed.  
"You need a dress? Why don't we just go to the mall then?" Seto inquired cocking his head a little.  
I checked my watch and looked up at him. "It's already nine the mall is closing." Sighing shortly after.  
"You forget who I am. Come. We'll take my limo." He got up and started to the door. "Mokuba, don't get in trouble while I'm gone. Understood?"  
Mokuba who was stuffing his face looked up and nodded happily. I would have laughed if I wasn't being dragged out to the courtyard and into a limo in shock. "Why are you doing this?" I asked a little confused.  
"You need a dress I'm going to buy you one." He said simply telling the driver to go to Domino mall.  
"Oh, I have money you don't need to buy it." I said fishing the hundred fifty dollars out of my pocket.  
"Do I need to start? First of all you need Yen. Yen or a credit card, that I have, next you need to know a place to buy the perfect dress, that I also have, and lastly you don't have access to the mall." He folded his arms and waited to get there not giving me a second glance.  
"Thank you." Was the only thing I could say.

The ride felt short, but at the same felt so long. It was getting late and Seto looked frustrated as he went though a long set of keys trying to find the one that would open the double doors to the mall.  
"There it is." The locked clicked and he put his keys away under his coat allowing me to walk inside he following after and opening a circuit box to turn on all the lights. The mall light up and I looked around at my surroundings "Follow me." He said walking up the stairs.  
He got a fair head start as I snapped back into reality and ran after him. Once reaching the top floor he turned and started looking at different shops seeming to be looking for the right one. We passed a candy shop, a hat shop, a tie shop, and finally a prom shop. "What about this one?" I asked pointing to the blue dress in the window.  
"Is it prom night? He said looking over to the window without turning his head.  
"Well no, but it's a dress." I raised an eyebrow as Seto walked two more stores down and unlocked the gate sliding it up.  
"Well those are prom dresses, and you need to look like the daughter of a rich woman." He said standing aside to let me in.  
I walked down and inside to a place called 'longs dresses and Jewels' It was a blue room with tons and tons of different colored dresses all with designs and embroideries. At the cashier desk there was a glass showcase with tiaras, necklaces, rings, all with different colored stones that shown like the sun. "Why do I need to look so special? I'm not special. All I need is a simple black dress. You really don't have to do this you know." I relaxed my shoulders hoping that he would just give up and take me home. Unfortunately Seto wasn't easy to break.  
"First impressions are essential in a relationship of any kind." He started going though a rack of dresses.  
"Oh, really? Do you know what your first impression was on me?" I mocked.  
Turning he showed me a pink dress with frills. "If you don't shut up and appreciate what I'm doing I will make you model this dress for me."

Oh that did it. I got pissed off inside and wanted to strangle him. I grabbed a XXL pink and purple dress that was very short and came to the knees and then dropped down in the back and held it up. "And if you threaten me like that again I will hold you down, rip off all your cloths, and put this on you."  
A small smile came to his face. It wasn't much, but it was a smile. He put the pink dress down and smirked still looking though dresses. He was kidding with me. I was serious. I put the dress back and picked out a long black dress with drop off sleeves and silver embroidery on the hem and smiled.  
The room was silent for about an hour until we had about three dresses that I liked.  
Seto asked "Ready to go to the changing room?" and I nodded and walked to the back of the store and he sat down in a chair handing me the dresses. "Go put each one on and come out."  
"Why are you so interested in seeing me in a dress?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"My dear I am paying for it therefore I deserve to see you in it" He folded his arms and watched as I rolled my eyes and went into the dressing room. The first dress I tried on was a light purple silk strapless dress with white flowers near the hem. I looked into the mirror and let my hair down walking out. "Well?" I said with a small closed sigh.  
"Turn." Seto commanded swirling his finger as a gesture for me to turn.  
I turned around slowly and then looked back at him for a rating. "Next."  
I went back into the dressing room and tried on the long black dress with the drop off sleeves that I liked. Walking out I noticed Seto's eyes wander up and down my body. "Are you checking me out Seto Kiaba?" My voice sounding sickened.  
"Of course not." He snapped "The length of the dress is too long and the neck is too low. Go try on the last one. That's the one I liked." I felt embarrassed, but it really seemed that he was looking at me. The last dress was emerald green and looked like a princess's dress right out of a fairy tale. The sleeves were just long enough and the neck went strait down and then curved into an upside down triangle perfectly. It was simple yet beautiful. I reached back and tried to zip up the zipper, but it was stuck and I couldn't get it up and to make matters worse it lay on my lower back.  
"You alright in there?" Seto asked.  
"Yes, the zipper is just stuck...and...I...can't...get it." I tried helplessly to get it to zip but to no avail. As soon as I was just about to give up a hand gently grabbed mine and placed it off to the side as I heard the zipper slide up my back. Seto was standing right behind me close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my neck even though it was faint. After a moment he let go and I turned. It was to seem that the mall did not exist anymore. Everything was swallowed into darkness and we were the only two there standing in one spotlight. Silver blue met midnight blue and he reached up and touched my cheek putting strands of hair behind my ear. I put my hand on his and closed my eyes then reopened them. He moved in to kiss me and I moved in to kiss him. Just as my lips were about to meet his, the door opened and our heads turned to see the night guard. He let go of me and I pulled away from him.  
"Oh Mr. Kiaba, I did not know you were coming." The guard said "I was confused when I saw the lights on. Doing some last minute shopping so you can go to the dance?" The guard was tall and pale. His eyes were his main feature along with his pointed like face. Both sharp and full of age, you could tell that he was in his mid thirties.  
"No. You know I never go to those things. My friend needed a dress so I volunteered to take her." Seto said seriously "And we are done shopping so I will pay for the dress and take it." He pushed past the security guard and went to the cash register putting more then what was on the tag. A lot more "Kestrel, why don't you take that dress off and put your cloths back on." I did as he said walking out to see him holding out a bag. I folded the dress and placed it in us walking out. "Goodbye Mr. Gardener." Seto waved quick to get out.  
As soon as Seto was half way down the hall the guard whose name was 'gardener' looked to me. "Don't worry. You'll break him. He'll crack in due time." With a wink he walked off and I cocked my head.  
"Kess!" I heard Seto's impatient voice call me and I ran after.  
The ride home was so silent it could be cut with a plastic spoon. I could tell Seto was embarrassed he didn't even spare me a glance. I looked out the window and Seto played with the plastic bag what I thought was out of nervousness, but I was wrong. I didn't look over at him because I knew he would just look away. As we pulled up to my mansion I grabbed the bag out of his hand and stepped out. Just as I was about to thank him the limo sped off to the Kiaba mansion and I was left alone in the darkness in front of my house.

I'm sorry Angel and others I was on vacation for two weeks then I had writers block for a day or two and then just as I was about to post this chapter my internet failed and disconnected and arg this is getting more and more annoying, but I know what's going to happen next so it should be a little easier to write. That chapter was random and I couldn't type it as well. BIG MAJOR SURPRISES COMING UP! Stay turned.


	11. Mission Failed, I Think I'm In Love

Disclaimer: Ayako: Do I really have to do this every time? Lawyers: Yes. Ayako: flips them all off when there not looking I don't own YuGiOh. Nor any songs or shit I used in this fanfic.

It had been two days since Seto had almost kissed me. I had leaned in and accepted it I made the choice to love him. I gave my heart away to him, and he sped off with it. I was cleaning out Sage's stall and waiting for nightfall when we would leave for my mother's boss's house. The only thing that had happened was Yugi called to ask how things were going. I only told him that I had gotten in and couldn't find the suitcase so I left. My thoughts were interrupted when my mother came in.  
"Did you find a dress?" She asked wondering what I was doing in here all alone peaking though the bars of the stall.  
I looked up and nodded "Yes. I found a really nice dress that was really cheap."  
With a nod she hit the bars twice "We're leaving at eight and its six now. You've been in here all day are you alright?" She looked concerned and worried which was weird because I usually don't talk to my mother much so it felt weird that my mom was acting well...like a mom.  
"I'm fine mother just a little worried." I said with a sigh patting the side of Sage's neck.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine, just act like you're a good girl and you know your manners and I won't kill you for it later." She joked.  
"That's so reassuring mother." I smirked and came out putting the rake away.  
With that my mother waved goodbye and headed back to the house. The barn was silent once more and nothing but the twittering of birds from the rafters could be heard. Sage purred a little and sighed. I had been riding him every night when I got home no matter how late or how tired I was. It was amazing how much I have grown to love him. Sage was old, but very strong and powerful. It was an amazing experience to ride him. Sometimes I questioned where my mother had found him, but other times I really didn't care. I was just happy to have him as my own. I had thrown in his dinner and kissed his nose whispering "goodbye and wish me luck" then walked out to the house. I still had to get ready and my mother was fretting over little things which mean if this all went wrong and my sources say it would probably go wrong, my mother would drink herself away for a week. My thoughts trailed to that night when I overheard her on the phone. She had called him "love" That confused me. It wasn't like she was dating. She couldn't be dating; she hadn't dated anyone for thirteen years so why could she start now? The dress felt very tight. Tighter then it was before. Even though it was lose around my waist and rib cage I felt like I was being crushed. The thought of my mother dating was constricting. You see my father had died in a tragic fire and ever since then my mother and I went off to see the world. We vowed not to talk about him and keep his image out of our minds. It was hard though. Ever since then daddy's little girl disappeared into the abyss. Standing in front of my wall mirror I stroked the velvet lovingly and took my hair down. Brushing it out silently thinking about my father and how much Seto reminded me of him. A knock on the door knocked me out of my little world and my head quickly turned to the slightly open door.  
"Yes?" I asked putting the brush down.  
My mother entered the room and smiled. "You look beautiful. Hurry up our ride is going to be here in fifteen minutes." With a nod she walked out her white dress trailing behind her. I grabbed my silver locket necklace and put it around my neck clipping it and hearing the honk of a horn coming from outside. Quickly taking off downstairs I slid down the banister landing right by mother as she was about to walk to the door. We took a quick glance at each other and nodded smiling slightly. The limo was long and the driver was holding the door open. As we were helped in I wondered how rich this guy was. The inside of the limo was complete with a television, DVD player, and a wet bar which my mother had already attacked.  
"So mother, how far away is his house and how long do we have to stay?" I asked looking like I had already stayed too long.  
"Oh Kess, don't be like that. He is a very nice man and he has been waiting to meet you. We will stay for about three hours. Enough time to have dinner and chat a little." My mother had just downed a shot of bourbon and smiled feeling a little better.  
It crushed me to see my mother so in love with alcohol. It also crushed me to see my mother saying "Three hours." And "Chat a little" I wanted to disappear at that moment. Why didn't I put up a fight to leave? Why did I tell Seto I needed a dress? Although I don't regret that trip, I only regret that damned security guard coming in just as I was about to kiss Seto Kiaba. "And how far?" asking again.  
"We have to cross over on the ferry at the port." She said putting her shot glass back.  
"The ferry?" I said looking bored and out the window. "Don't tell me this guy is a bitch hermit." I closed my eyes and tried imagining this man in a hermit shell and smirked a little.  
"Don't talk about him that way. He's very powerful and he probably heard you using all of his technology." My mother looked over at my blank expression that turned into a 'holy shit' nervosa one. Laughing she spoke again. "I'm just kidding."  
The limo driver smiled a little looking back at the two of us and tried holding back a laugh. Maybe he would be nice. I fingered my locket that my father gave me with his picture in it. I had never opened it ever since he had left. It was kind of a sacred item to me. I leaned back quietly in my leather seat and held it close to me looking out the window at the now cloudy sky. It would probably rain later that day. Everything seemed dark and depressing...and somehow I knew. I knew that my father was watching me at this moment.

Sorry for the short chapter! The...really short chapter, but I wanted the surprise to be the next chapter. It might take awhile for it to get out, but I promise it will be worth it. Most of you probably know who this boss is, and if you don't you need to watch YuGiOh more. Ah well. Surprises are coming. Random things, and not to mention the starting of School again which will lead to the dance. I need to re read my story. I have forgotten all of the random surprises that I was going to throw in there. Please Review! I need more reviewers. I won't put out the next chapter till I have some more reviewers!


	12. Mother And Daughter Both In Love

Disclaimers: Well I'm in jail. Well I will be because I'm thinking about stopping- Never mind jail isn't the way to go. I do not own YuGiOh and I never will. Nor any songs I might use in this chapter.

My mother and I had taken the ferry over to the Island and we were standing at the front doors off what looked like castle of the second biggest house I had ever seen. Seto's was still bigger. My mothers dress was getting muddy at the bottom and I wanted to laugh, but not because that it was funny just because I was so nervosa. My mother knocked and the door slowly opened. A man in a tux who was probably the butler answered the door.  
"Oh, Miss. Morgan!" He then advert his gaze over to me "And you must be Kestrel. Please come inside we've been waiting for you. He step aside and even though my mother had walked in I still had a scared look of shock on my face. It was a mixture of fear and confusion. 'This guy knows my name?' I thought as my mother dragged me inside.  
The main hall was very big a tad bit bigger then Seto's but it all looked the same to me. We were led into a series of rooms and I tried to memorize it all but I gave up after seeing the entertainment room which had a wet bar. Although it seemed like every room had a wet bar.  
"This guy really likes Alcohol." I said leaning over to my mother who looked nervosa. She did not answer me. I saw her eyes begin to dart from side to side and I smiled a little reading her emotion filled face. She was having second thoughts about coming here. It was a little funny because I had calmed down a little. Well on the outside. Inside I was screaming in torture and pain. We finally came to two double doors engraved with what looked like a thin coat of gold outlined Duel Monsters. The butler flung open the double doors and we came to what looked like a giant ball like room. There was a giant dance floor, a split staircase that re joined at the top, and finally a Long table with three place settings and about twenty chairs that were not top be used that night. At the end of the table in a throne looking chair sat a man in a red outfit with silver hair and his hands folded in a lock position up top the table. The butler motioned us to go ahead and sit down, but I was still in shock at the beautiful room. Gold engraved the walls and paintings hung all around. I looked up at the ceiling in the middle of the room and gasped placing my hand to my mouth. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier. You know. One of those huge ones that you usually see in movies, but this one was bigger. WAYYY bigger.  
"Kess!" My mother hissed at me.

I snapped out of dreamland and looked over to my mother who had been tugging on my long sleeve. My mind caught up with my body and I walked over to the table. The man dressed in red chuckle a little as I was helped by the butler into my seat. Mom sat on the other end in a smaller looking more beautiful version of the chair the man in red was sitting in and I sat in an ordinary looking rosewood carved chair that was amazingly comfortable.  
"I see you're intrigued with my home." The man said.  
"It is beautiful." I said back about laughing at his voice but remembering my manners.  
"Ah yes." He nodded once and then set his arms down. "Anyway, you must be Kestrel; you're a spitting image of your mother a divine beauty indeed." I blushed a little. I had never really been complimented on my looks and so it confused me. "Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Pegasus J. Crawford I am your mother's boss."  
I nodded at him my mother just saying silent and still looking very nervosa. My nervousness had gone away as soon as I started talking to him. Why was my mother still acting strange? Thoughts went though my mind and then I realized I should say something back to this Pegasus. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Crawford. You should know my name already."  
He laughed a little again and nodded. "Yes I do, Kestrel Morgan. Pretty name by the way, but I feel like we are leaving your even more beautiful mother out of the conversation."  
My mothers head shot up and she forced a smile. "Oh really now, its alright you both get to know each other a little more then we can all talk alright, love?"  
My head shot over to my mother there it was again. She had called him "love" For some reason my stomach turned. My instincts told me that I wasn't going to like the rest of the night. How right I was.  
"Why don't we just skip to dinner? I bet your hungry from your journey. It's my fault for being such a hermit, and living on this island." He clapped his hands twice and three men came in with plates and set them down in front of us. They were like little steaks with sauce that was splattered on the clean white plates. I picked up a fork and a knife and dug in. "Now Kestrel, tell me what do you think about love?" He said taking a small bite of steak as his wine glass was filled as was my mothers. To the brim none the less. It was a little funny how they both kept waving the men who served them until there wine glasses were filled, but as soon as Pegasus asked me that I froze. My head turned slowly over to see Pegasus's eye was missing although it was shadowy I could tell.  
"Well sir that's like me asking you how you lost your eye." I quickly said knowing he was waiting for an answer.  
He looked down slowly and then smiled. "I see. You think love is something that should be kept secret."  
"No." I quickly shot back looking up. "Love just makes you do things that you don't want to do. My mother and I have moved so much I do not want to love...well now I think I've failed." I said thinking of Seto. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.  
"She's in love with this white haired boy who came to watch her ride Sage." My mother finally decided to join our conversation.  
"Why do you think I am in lo-" I stopped myself. I was in love with Bakura. I still kind of liked him, but Seto came in and we had our fights and then it was down to that night where he almost kissed me. 'No I'm in love with Seto. Bakura was just...there.' I nodded to myself slightly not noticing all eyes were on me. "I am not in love with Bakura. I will tell you I am in love, but not with Bakura." I half smiled a little, but still felt bad.  
"Well if you won't tell me who tell me what you think about your mother loving again." Pegasus asked.  
"Pegasus!" A familiar stern voice came from the double doors. My heart stopped and skipped three whole beats. I knew that voice. It was...  
"Kiaba boy!" Pegasus stood up and turned fully to him. "What brings you to my humble home?"  
"You know damn well why I'm here. You put off our meeting for a dinner with some close friends. Work is more important you know. Unlike you I like to get things done."  
The back of my head was already exposed to him and I did not turn. I was still a little in shock. I wanted to do something about it but I didn't know what.  
"Oh you I put our work off for a very good reason you know."  
Just as Seto was about to speak I stood up and turned to him my dress swaying a little. "How dare you come and interrupt our dinner! Really if you knew that Mr. Crawford was having company you shouldn't have come, but now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
Seto stood in shock staring at me. The expression on his face was priceless. Although I wanted to run to him, wrap my arms around him, and kiss him I knew that he wanted to keep our relationship a secret. So I respected his decision.  
"I see." Seto began. "Well princess I'll just curtsy and leave you to your damned home cooked meal that seems so important to you." Pegasus sat down again as my mother and Pegasus stared at each other and nodded. Seto slightly turned and half smiled which looked more like a smirk, but I knew he was trying. I fully smiled at him and then turned around and sat back down as the doors slammed.  
"Well now that Seto Kiaba is out of the way I go back to my question. What do you think about your mother loving someone again?"  
I hadn't really heard what he said before so then I blinked confused and just spoke. "I wouldn't care." 'WAIT NO I WOULD CARE I WOULD!'  
"Good." My mother said. "Because I'm in love with Pegasus, you see I never had a job. I would just come here every day and pretend to be working." She smiled at the now what I thought most evil cruel man in the world. "I met him on the internet and he asked me to come here. He paid for everything, that house we live in is his old mansion, our plane tickets, our food, your school, and He bought Sage for you as soon as I told him how in love you were with horses. This must be a shock to you, but I'm really in love."  
Everything inside me broke, Shattered into millions of tiny pieces. I sat there dumbstruck and on the verge of tears. I didn't want my mother to love again. Love meant marriage and marriage meant death. I started to whimper a little trying to hold back tears. I stood up quickly and revealed my tear stained face. "You can't love again! He is an old drunk! You're both just old fucking drunks!"  
My mother stood up "How dare you young lady!"  
"LADY? ME? Hell no!" I was screaming now. "This is what I will never be! A preppy little princess! You think this is me?" I gestured at the dress. "No! Hell no! You know what." I picked up the chair and threw it across the ballroom floor. It broke as soon as it hit the wall. "You never cared before and now you want to be my mother! You're nothing but a drunk! I'm surprised that's not your tenth glass of wine! You both deserve each other! I took off to the double doors and started down the halls and rooms in heels.  
My mother was about to go after me, but a hand on her shoulder told her to sit back down. "Let her go. She needs to deal with this on her own. This must be hard for her." Pegasus nodded.  
I cried as hard as I could go though the maze of the mansion. I finally stopped at a window and realized I knew where I was. I followed the rooms out and found the front doors of the mansion. "Finally!" I said bursting out of the doors and running down the stairs. Step after step I couldn't get those words out of my head. I bumped into something hard and fell back onto the steps. Seto turned around and looked down cocking his head.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
I looked up to him and stood up wrapping my arms around him and crying harder. His body was comforting and I immediate felt a small sense of relief. "Please...take me home with you." I asked hoping he would say yes.  
Seto looked down to me and then hesitantly placed his arms on my back and the back of my head. "Of course."  
I smiled a little and sniffled taking a deep breath. The surrounding wind seemed to bind us together and circle us. Seto picked me up and I buried my face in his broad chest. He then began to walk back to his plane. We left the island and arrived at Kiaba corp. After that I fell asleep and I'm guessing he didn't bother to wake me, but I felt better like I belonged and I was wanted. Seto loved me, and I loved him.

I want you all to know...this chapter was a pain in the ass. I don't think I did so well writing in character for Pegasus. Oh well. Thank you for all your comments. I'm really happy that you all like my story. More surprises coming up like the dance that you all are waiting for that's going to be fun. What's going to happen to Kess after that big shocker? Oh well read to find out. I want a certain person to know that I purposely spelt Seto's last name wrong. Ha. Well, Just the same I won't put out the next chapter tell more people review. I want at least...eh...I'll be nice. Two more reviews! Remember this chapter probably wasn't going to come out for another three weeks because I was having so much trouble. Your reviews helped me write. It's a big confidence boost. So please. REVIEW!


	13. Where Green Grass Grows part 1

Disclaimer: I do own Kestrel, but not YuGiOh. Yea, depressing take it from someone who knows. I also don't own any songs or video games I used. So, depressing.

A/N: ANGEL: Okay I'm not mad and I hope my reviewers won't be mad either, but ; I use Pegasus's Japanese name instead of the one created for the English. In the original Japanese anime Pegasus's name is Pegasus J. Crawford...and I don't want to know what the J stands for. Oh well. I answer criticism. I like to prove I'm right . I have back up for everything that seems wrong. Well...maybe not everything. ON TO THE WONDERFUL STORY YOU ALL LOVE!  
I awoke, but didn't open my eyes. I was in a particularly large bed that was extremely comfortable and all I remember from last night was passing out in Seto's arms. Or maybe that's all I wanted to remember. Yup. At that moment all the bad memories came back to me. How my mother was dating again, how my new father was a rich bitch hermit who doesn't leave the island, not to mention he's a drunk, but that I'm used to except now I have to deal with two drunks. I grimaced in my half sleep mode and decided my life was already screwed up so why don't I just open my eyes and let it get worse. I opened both eyes slowly and reached up to rub the sleep out of them while my other hand fiddled looking for a light switch. I turned on the light and jumped seeing Mokuba standing right by the bed with a big smile on his face.  
"Good Morning!" He said happily.  
My muscles relaxed and I fully opened my eyes sitting up. "It is?" I said negatively.  
"Don't be like that. It's a good morning because we get Chinese for breakfast!"  
"Don't you ever eat anything else besides Chinese take out?" I asked folding the covers over.  
"No. Seto doesn't cook and he won't teach me." He said looking down.  
I looked at my new cloths realizing I was in a long white silk nightdress and about screamed. _That pervert. _I thought frowning. "Well. I haven't tried my hand at cooking in a while, but how would you like eggs, bacon, sausage, and maybe a little toast for breakfast?"  
"How about triangle pancakes too!" Mokuba jumped up in joy and I laughed a little.  
"Alright, Triangle pancakes too." I scooted down a little and turned myself putting my feet on something furry. I looked down to see fur house shoes and made a shocked yet surprised face. I slipped them on and stood up. "Let's go downstairs and you can help me. If your Big Brother won't help you learn to cook I will." With that we both walked downstairs past the living room and dinning room and into the kitchen.  
Seto was sitting at a small table with a section of Business news at hand a cup of coffee at his lips. He looked up to see us and cocked his head a little which I thought was very cute and I about smirked, but was able to keep a strait face.  
"You're a pervert you know?" I said walking over to the high tech fridge that had a TV on the front door that was currently on the news. I opened the door and got out bacon, eggs, and surprisingly there were sausage links in there too. There was about...every food product possible in there.  
"I do not understand what you mean by that." Seto said going back to his paper.  
"Big Brother do you want a home cooked breakfast too?"  
"He won't get one Mokuba. Your big brother is a Pervert and does not deserve pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon."  
"Are you inquiring about the silk night dress?" Seto asked again taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Yes. Yes I am." I said putting a little oil in the pan as Mokuba sat down and his head went back and forth between us two.  
"I didn't want that beautiful dress to get wrinkled or torn. So I gave you something else to wear."  
"I don't care about the damned dress! I just care if you saw me or not." I shot back adverting my eyes over to him as I put the sausage and bacon in one pan and then started frying the eggs.  
"Well I didn't I did put the night gown on you, but I swear I didn't see anything. Happy?" Seto shot back doing the very same to me.  
"Yes, I'm very happy. Thank you. But I'm still going to the security room and watch that tape." I said jokingly.  
"Oh shut up and make me breakfast." Seto turned the page in his paper and half smiled looking over to me.  
"What am I now? Your little house wife?" I turned to him realizing I was wearing a pink apron with lace and went wide eyed. "Oh damn you. Damn you to hell."  
"Yes dear." Seto eyed me then all went silent for awhile until I finished cooking. I put everything on plates and slide it over to Seto and Mokuba then fixed a plate for me sitting down. Seto put his paper down and started eating. Mokuba did too.  
"This is incredible Kess! It's been so long since we had a home cooked meal!" Mokuba praised.  
I turned to Seto and he just kept eating. Nodding once in agreement.  
"That's very kind of you." I said taking a bite of it myself.  
After breakfast I put the plates in the dishwasher and Seto disappeared into his office. Mokuba went to go watch cartoons and I was left alone in the Kiaba's kitchen. The room was quiet only that I could hear the music from the living room from Mokuba's cartoon shows. I rubbed my forehead slightly and stood up from the seat and walked to Seto's office hesitating before knocking. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know if I could do it. My heart was racing and I just went in. We locked eyes and I shut the door behind me. Not turning away I went to the front of his desk and we stayed like that for awhile. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. It was too hard.  
"I was wondering...if I could stay here for a little while." I asked my insides screaming.  
"How long is a little while?"  
"Until school starts again, three days." I said again breaking eye contact and looking down.  
"Keep making us meals like that you'll earn your keep and I'll let you stay." He caught my eyes and made me look up at him. Even if it just was for a moment I got lost in Seto's eyes and felt butterflies in my stomach. I tore my gaze away and nodded to him.  
"Thanks. I think I'll go kick Mokuba's ass in Tekken 3 now." I turned on the waxed floor and started walking to the door. A small laugh could be heard behind me.  
"You won't win. I can't even win." Seto remarked.  
I slightly turned my head to him then slid my feet around again. "That's because you're an uptight ice man who works way too much and doesn't have time to play with a certain young boy who if you haven't noticed is dying for your attention." I smiled a little then looked up at him nodding in approval of what I just said.  
Seto stared blankly at me with a look of confusion and frustration on his face. He then leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "You just love to torture me don't you?"  
"Only the best for the master of the house." I bowed to the side and looked up smiling. Seto could only look down and shake his head as he watched me leave to go battle Mokuba who later that day kicked my ass in Tekken 3 forty nine times. It was about four o' clock when I finally put the remote down and gave up.  
"Your good child...you are VERY good." I said leaning back.  
"Ha! I told you I was the champ at that game!" Mokuba laughed evilly and smiled as Seto walked in.  
"Are you having fun kicking Kestrels ass for me Mokuba?" he asked leaning slightly agasit the door.  
"Oh yes big brother, and she just finally gave up."  
"Hey I didn't do that bad! I almost beat you that last round!" I exclaimed keeping my pride held up high.  
"Yea right! Want a re match to prove that!"  
"Mokuba I have an idea. Why don't we go to the ice cream shop in the park and sit by the lake?" Seto asked as his little brother shot his head up and looked wide eyed.  
"But...aren't you busy with work? You don't have to big brother..."  
I sat there smiling on the floor happy that I had told Seto he needed to loosen up and he had listened to me. "Work can wait, I think we could all go for some ice creams don't you agree Kess?"  
I nodded once smiling with glee. It had been so long since I had tasted the cold sweet sticky treat that American children live for.  
"Then it's settled, grab your things and let's go. Everyone meet here in five or we're leaving with out you." Mokuba shot off as I slowly passed Seto. He grabbed my wrist and made me turn. "You were right...thank you Kestrel." I smiled at him gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left him speechless for that time till we all met again downstairs, and went to the park.

Summer school sucks ass. So sorry you all reviewed and I didn't keep my promise. I feel so guilty. Oh damn. Well I'm making this chapter into two parts so I'll try and get back to you all ASAP. Read my new YuGiOh story! I love it and so do my friends. Review please!


End file.
